


The Glory of Surprises

by Jeah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeah/pseuds/Jeah
Summary: Stiles learns the existence of a glory hole and decides to try it out. As Stiles delves into … well, smut, people are beginning to disappear. What is going on and who is on the other side of the hole?…Basically, this is smut with some plot. Emphasis on the smut.Note: This fic is ongoing. Some of the pairings/tags mentioned will happen in some form later in the story (if they haven’t already) and tags and pairings will be updated as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

The door of the stall rattled as Stiles closed it. His hands stumbled while locking the door and the distant dance beats from the club seemed to mimic the fast pulsating drum in his chest. Stiles felt like thousands upon thousands of butterflies would escape from his stomach if he opened his mouth. In short, Stiles felt that his body was currently leaning heavily to the flight side of firth-or-flight response.

“Calm down,” he said to himself as he wiped his forehead clean from cold sweat. “You’ve got this,” he continued.

Stiles sat down on the toilet seat lid and fished his cherry flavored lip balm from his pocket, applied it, and started to form big O’s with his lips and smile broadly to loosen up his jaw and mouth. The repetition of these movements calmed him a bit as he had something to do. Moments passed and Stiles, feeling slightly better, scanned his surroundings. It was a small, fairly clean stall at The Jungle with writings on the wall and a manmade hole on the left side of the partition.

Stiles stared at the hole and licked his lips without thinking, tasting the cherry flavor. It was a good size hole for its purpose with black duct tape around it to soften the sharp edges. Stiles peered through it to the other side. The stall he saw looked similar to his. Only it was empty.

It had been nearly two weeks since Stiles had first learned of the existence of the glory hole, back when he, Scott and the gang had gone to The Jungle with fake IDs. All the monsters and horrors they had lived through had really made them appreciate the fact that they were alive, so the gang decided to celebrate Danny’s birthday with a bang and let off some steam. Scott had brought some special kind of wolfsbane powder that allowed the werewolves to enjoy the intoxicating effects of alcohol and they laced their drinks with it. Stiles too had tried Scott’s “special” drinks, but he hadn’t felt any of the wolfsbane effect on him. Just the alcohol doing its work. By the end of the night Stiles and Scott were both drunk out of their minds and danced awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor while hugging. Scott kept saying how much he loved Stiles and that he was his brother for life. Stiles made similar assertions, but he doubted Scott had understood him as Stiles had only managed to say a complete word here and there from his alcohol induced train of thought.

It was only Stiles’ need to pee that stopped the brotastic moment. After they separated Scott went out to make out with Kira, and Stiles made his way, bumping form dancer to dancer, towards the restroom. Once there he hurried to the nearest vacant urinal, opened his pants, fished his cock out of his underwear and used his other hand to grasp the wall for support. He stood there, all ready. But nothing came out. Stiles looked around and saw a blurry figure of a muscular man relieving himself next to him. Stiles chuckled a bit. It seemed tonight he had a shy bladder. His drunken brain suggested him to move to the stalls for some privacy. The first two stalls were occupied, but he managed to open the third door, and his operation was a success as he felt the stream come out of him when he got to the toilet.

As he shook the last drops and flushed the toilet his other hand grasped the wall. The world around him was spinning around at an alarming speed. It kept on spinning and Stiles found that he had trouble standing. How much had he drunk? He tried to move but Stiles felt that his knees were going to give away. He fumbled while closing to the lid, but managed to close it before he sat down on the toilet. Stiles let his head roll back towards the ceiling. Even as he sat the world around him was spinning merrily but sitting down helped a bit. Maybe he just needed to take a moment and chill.

Stiles smiled. What a night, he thought. The birthday boy had disappeared with Ethan at some point of the night and Liam had danced shirtless to the much-appreciated crowd. Even sourwolf and his zombie uncle made an appearance. Scott had told Stiles in confidence that Derek only came because Scott had specifically asked him to come. Apparently, Derek had agreed that him coming and interacting with the packs would help strengthen bonds between all the werewolves and the members of the packs.

Mmmm, Stiles thought as his mind started to wander. Those are nice words. Derek and coming. If Stiles was sober he would have thought that now wasn’t the best time or place to think about Derek's goods, as he was sitting on a toilet in a stall of a gay nightclub, legs spread, his pants around his ankles and his head towards the ceiling. He was just so buzzed that at the moment he didn’t care. Stiles started to feel warmth spreading through his body as he pictured Derek. His muscles. His abs. That “V” shaped pelvic muscle. His perfect bubble butt and his obscenely large and glorious pecks.

And his bulge.

Oh God how Stiles had thought about that bulge and the prize inside.

He had on several occasions watched Derek’s bulge and tried to figure out how big Derek’s dick was. He had even managed to take pictures and videos of it with his phone. But the thing that always slowed his research down was that he ended up playing with himself every time he went through his collection. Oh, the hours and days he had spent masturbating to images and videos of Derek and his bulge. Good times.

Stiles felt his penis twitch as he closed his eyes and remembered how he had seen a clear outline of Derek’s cock by chance. It had been a sweltering summer day and Stiles had been out shopping for some healthy snacks for his dad when he noticed Derek over at the meat counter. God damn that man was beautiful and handsome at the same time, Stiles had though. A wet dream come true. Derek had been wearing a black wifebeater that made his perfect chest pop even more than usual and his huge, muscly arms were on full display. The AC in the store was blasting cold air and Stiles, even from a distance, saw Derek’s dime-size nipples were hard on his sculpted chest. Daaaaaamn, Stiles said in his mind as he marveled the sight in front of him. But the holy grail of moments came as Derek shifted his weight and Stiles’ gaze dipped to Derek’s crotch.

All the air escape him as he saw it.

Derek’s dick.

Tucked in his right leg.

In his skintight jeans that left very little to imagination.

Stiles’ dick had responded fiercely to the sight in front of him. Derek’s dick looked big. Very… very… very big. Long and thick. Derek’s well-worn jeans were so tight that even from a distance Stiles could make out the ridge around Derek’s very meaty cock. Stiles couldn’t stop looking at it. The image of Derek’s dick seared into his brain. Stiles even began to drool a bit as he was mesmerized by the heavenly sight in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to touch that dick. Feel the heat of it through the denim. Trace the shape of it with his fingers and get on his knees to suck the tip through those jeans. Stiles picture himself running his hands over that mound and worshiping the prize inside. Stiles was so mesmerized and daydreaming that the only thing that snapped him out of it was when somebody had asked if he was ok. Stiles tried to hide his erection as best as he could and fled the scene, payed his groceries and went home to masturbate furiously.

Ever since then Stiles wanted that dick even more.

He wanted to run his tongue at its length and all around it.

To smell it.

Taste it.

Lick it.

Suck it.

Stiles imagined Derek naked. He pictured Derek’s green eyes looking at Stiles with burning desire, his lips ready to kiss and his tongue itching to lick every inch of Stiles, tasting him, plunging deep into his waiting mouth. Derek’s strong, muscly hands touching him as their bodies collided hungrily. Derek’s divine chest and his rock-hard abs against Stiles. Stiles pictured Derek’s dick, pulsating madly between their bodies, ready for anything. Ready for Stiles. Ready to get into Stiles. Stiles imagined how Derek’s dick would feel in his mouth. The smooth velvet sensation on his tongue and the girth that would make his mouth open obscenely. It would make his jaw hurt, but it would be so worth it. The feeling of Derek’s dick pushing against the opening of his throat, testing Stiles’ mouths limits. Jabbing. Testing. Until Derek would thrust and sink his rock-hard pulsating cock into Stiles’ warm and welcoming throat.

Stiles moaned. Some precum started to form on the tip of his erect penis. Stiles’ dick was now in full mast but instead of touching it, he put his hands behind his head. He liked to use his imagination first before touching himself. Stiles fidgeted in his seat and must have touched the door because it creaked a bit, but Stiles was too busy to notice it as he was imagining how it would feel if Derek filled his mouth with his hot seed. Stiles wondered what it would taste like? What cum would taste like? He wouldn’t mind tasting some right now. Derek’s cum. Heck, anybody’s cum really. Stiles thoughts were filled with more and more of dicks that he wanted to taste. All the dicks he had seen. All those heavenly bulges he had seen that occupied his mind alongside Derek’s.

Derek’s bulge hadn’t been the only one on Stiles’ radar. Sure, Derek’s bulge was impressive, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to get to his knees and worship it, but ever since he started to crave Derek's cock, he couldn’t help noticing other ones as well. Even Jacksons. Stiles had fully noticed it while in one particular lacrosse game, Jackson had jumped to catch the ball and Stiles had seen the imprint of Jacksons long dick sway in his shorts, hugging the material as it slid against the silky texture. Seconds later Jackson had caught the ball and his shirt had risen to reveal his tight abs glistening with sweat. Stiles completely lost his concentration and was tackled to the ground and the match ended with him bruised and the image of Jackson playing on a loop in his head. Stiles felt conflicted thinking about Jackson in any sexual way, as he was a huge jackass, but Stiles' dick had a mind of its own and got hard when Stiles thought of him.

Stiles replayed the image of Jacksons cock swaying in his pants as he sat in the stall and thinking about it reminded Stiles of another meaty package that he secretly regularly thought of. Peter's. Stiles remembered the first time he had really noticed Peter’s bulge. They had been in Derek’s loft talking about the monster of the week when Peter had gone to fetch bottled water for himself. As he walked back, Stiles watched as Peter’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he guzzled the water. Stiles couldn’t help to think if Peter would look the same when he swallowed something else, and as Stiles’ mind was filled with graphic images, Stiles let his gaze wander Peter’s body. The man looked sinfully handsome and sexy as hell even if he was the devil incarnated. Peter was sporting a perfect look for him with his styled hair, trimmed moustache and scruffy beard that really fit his handsome face. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt that showed a good deal of his muscly pecks and accentuated his well-defined arms. The shirt was a bit see through so Stiles could get a little glimpse of Peter’s nipples that looked like they belonged to a Greek god, his chiseled abs and his rock-hard abdomen. Stiles’ gaze continued its journey southward and Stiles noticed how Peter's tight jeans hugged him in all the right places and emphasized the massive mound between his legs. Stiles watched hungrily as Peter’s deliciously big bulge bounced as he walked slowly towards Stiles’ direction while drinking his water. Hale bloodline was apparently made of ridiculously handsome men with big penises as Peter was pacing as much as Derek was from the looks of it. Thankfully, the monster of the week that they had just fought had the ability to release pollen that messed with werewolf abilities so that Derek, Scott and Peter hadn’t sensed Stiles’ arousal. It also helped that Derek and Scott had been in a heated discussion about how to handle the monster situation and missed Stiles’ indiscretion.

After that incident, Stiles couldn’t help himself from looking at Peter’s bulge every time he got the chance. Every single pack meeting and every time Stiles had seen Peter, when he was sure nobody noticed, his eyes would stray to the mouth-watering sight between Peter's legs. Peter had the habit of wearing tight jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination, so Stiles had ample opportunities to enjoy the glorious, bulging view Peter was providing. Stiles couldn’t stop imagining, what kind of monster was hiding in those jeans. There was an element of danger surrounding Peter that made Stiles wary of him, as Stiles hadn’t forgotten Peter's monstrous antics, but at the same time it also made Peter intriguing. Maybe Peter was the ultimate bad boy, Stiles though. Stiles had to conclude to himself that even though Peter was a cocky bastard he was packing some major cock. Just like Derek and Jackson.

Stiles kept on thinking about Peter, Jackson and most of all Derek. Stiles imagined them in a ménage a trois, and Stiles moaned as his cheeks reddened with lust. Stiles' forehead was wet from sweat and his cock twitch crazily from side to side. The head of his penis was sleek with precum and some of it was now running in a thin stream, leaving a trace of wet, sticky, warm substance on Stiles' thighs. He was breathing heavily with lust as he used his hands to pull his shirt up and started to pinch and play with his nipples. He imagined his hands were someone else’s. Jacksons. Peter’s. Derek’s. Stiles moved his hand towards his mouth and gently, but greedily, sucked his middle finger. He then traced a circle around the nipple with his saliva. Stiles gasped. The wetness and coolness on his skin felt heavenly.

“Mmmmmmmh.”

Stiles opened his eyes. Had he just moaned really loudly?

“Oh, fuck. That’s it. Take it.” That voice had come from the other side of the stall.

The next thing Stiles heard was another loud moan.

Then more noises.

Slurping.

Squishing.

A different kind of moan.

Stiles lowered his gaze from the ceiling and a shock ran through him. The door of the stall was open. Stiles’ erection twitched with such force that Stiles felt like his abdomen had contracted. He quickly reached for the door when he heard another moan and he froze. He couldn’t see anyone from where he was sitting but the noises confirmed that there were people in the next stall. What was going on? Stiles tried to think. The alcohol in his system wasn’t helping him and the noises distracted him more. The slurping and squishing intensified. He heard another moan. Stiles grew more and more curious on what was happening in the other stall.

Stiles tried to close the door silently, but even when he moved it a little bit the door creaked loudly.

“Oh, fuck you take it so deep Danny.”

Stiles blinked. Danny? Was it just a coincidence or was it the Danny he knew? Stiles knew he had to decide. If Stiles closed the stalls door it would creak loudly and possibly stop what was going on. On the other hand, he could leave the door open for a moment, risk exposure, and try to see what the source of those sounds was. Stiles was motionless, listening to the noises. More moans. Slurps. A lot of wet sounding squishing. Then a loud pop.

“Jesus, keep going. Use that tong… Oh my God!”

Stiles’ dick was harder than ever.

Stiles acted swiftly, lifted his trousers a bit, placed his leg on the toilet seat lid and slowly rose up. He reached for the top of the wall and used his hands to steady and lift himself further up. He then slowly peered over the partition and his eyes went wide as he saw what was going on. It was Danny in the next stall. On his knees. Giving a blowjob to a cock that came out of a glory hole. The head of the cock was shining with spit and Danny was using his tongue to lavishly coat it with saliva while his hand pumped the slick dick. Danny drew a line with his tongue from the head of the cock to the base and made his way back towards the head. He then opened his mouth and slowly took the cock deep into his mouth. More and more of cock disappeared into Danny’s mouth until it was all in.

“Holy fuck!” Stiles and the guy Danny was giving the blowjob said in unison.

The penis kept on sliding in and out of Danny’s mouth and Stiles was in a lust filled trance. Stiles was so transfixed that he didn’t even notice that his own cock, trapped between his stomach and the partition, had smeared cum on his abs and was now leaving a thin flow of cum on the wall. Stiles couldn’t stop looking. Danny was working that cock like his life depended on it. In and out. In and out. Moan. Slurp. Squishing. Danny licked and slurped. He sucked. He sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed.

“God yes!” said the man receiving the blowjob.

Stiles couldn’t see it, but Danny was using his tongue to expertly stimulate the most sensitive parts of the penis. Danny was in his element. He knew his way around cocks. The first blowjob he had given had been years ago and he has had many, many opportunities to acquire his skillset. Sure, he was a top, but he also loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth. Stiles had no knowledge of this, but he was staring in awe of the work of an expert cocksucker.

Danny worked his tongue on the slit and he was rewarded by a loud moan and some cum. He used his tongue to gather the salty reward and swallowed all of it. Danny then sucked the head while licking it and then began bobbing his head, taking more and more of the cock into his mouth. Inch by inch went in, until it banged the opening of his throat. His wet mouth made slushing voices that filled the room. Danny changed tactics and moved his head from side to side to take the dick from variety of angles while his other hand worked from glans to stem and back.

Danny then took the cock deep into his throat and used his deep throat techniques to milk it while his lips nibbled the base of the cock. Danny kept doing this for as long as he could. As a kid he loved to try and hold his breath under the water until he had to go to the surface for air. It was a pleasant surprise that that “training” had given him enviable deep throat skills as he could hold his breath for a really long time. Having no gag reflex also helped.

“Gaah! Oh my God!”

Danny pulled the cock out of his throat and hastened his pace. He used his tongue all around the helmet. Sucked. Licked and slurped. Used the corkscrew move. He could tell the cock was ready to blow.

“I’m coming!”

When Danny felt the first wave of cum flood his mouth he reached forward and took the whole phallus deep into his throat. Danny could feel the dick pulsating madly in his mouth and throat. He loved that feeling. The man on the other side kept on coming. Wave after wave of cum. Three. Four. Five. More. Eruption after eruption of cum filled Danny’s stomach.

Danny backed his head slowly while gently sucking the now softening member. He used his tongue on the spent cock. Tasting the manjuice. Savoring it. Licking it clean.

Ethan, on the other side of the hole, was seeing stars. When Danny had told him that his birthday wish was trying the glory hole as a couple he hadn’t been sure about the idea. Now it felt like it was the best idea he had heard. The feeling of Danny’s warm mouth, his exceptional cock sucking skills and not being able to control the situation was an incredible combo that left his knees weak.

“God damn,” he said out of breath and smiled.

Stiles was mesmerized. As he watched Danny kiss the spent cock several times, Stiles felt something. A strange feeling, he couldn’t understand.

Stiles quietly lowered himself to the floor. He listened closely and as he heard one of the stalls doors open, he closed his door simultaneously. Stiles hoped that the opening of the other door would mask the creaking noise of him closing his door and he breathed easier as it seemed to have worked.

Stiles locked the door quietly and sat down once more. His dick was hard and leaking plenty of cum. Stiles listened to Danny and the guy clean themselves and as soon as they left, Stiles quickly and silently pumped his cock. It wasn’t long until Stiles felt his balls churn and he was coming. Several shots of cum came out of his dick and it ended up everywhere. On the walls, on the floor and on Stiles. It was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

After the last spurts of cum Stiles felt a shiver ran through him and a moment of clarity descended upon him.

He had just watched Danny give a blowjob.

He had just seen a glory hole.

He had just seen a dick getting sucked through a glory hole.

When Stiles hadn’t looked at Danny and his movements, he had looked at that dick. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about it. That delicious looking dick that was coated with spit. Stiles felt that strange feeling again. What was it? Regret? Stiles replayed what had just happened. Danny on his knees. Gloryhole. That dick. That beautiful tasty looking dick. Stiles wanted to touch it. Caress it. Lick it… Oh, Stiles said to himself as he realized what he was feeling. Watching Danny give a blowjob had made him feel envious. Envious because it wasn’t him giving that blowjob. He had wanted to suck that cock.

Stiles felt lightheaded and he looked at his fingers that had his cum on them. He imagined that his index finger was the cock he had just seen. No. Derek’s. Derek’s cock coated with cum. He closed his eyes and put his tongue out. He moved his finger slowly towards his mouth. Was this how it would feel to give head? His hand was shaking, and his breathing quickened. His finger was almost touching his tongue. Stiles imagined looking up and seeing Derek's face. He wondered what kind of face Derek would make. Would he smile as Stiles took him in his mouth? Stiles had to know. For a split second Stiles thought that what he had imagined was reality and he opened his eyes. Instead of seeing Derek he could only see his own cum coated finger and suddenly Stiles realized where he was and what he was doing. It was like he was suddenly submerged into icy water.

Stiles took a lot of toilet paper and furiously cleaned himself, tucked his penis to his underwear, pulled his trousers and almost ran from the stalls to the nearest sink. While washing his hands Stiles thought that imagining something and actually doing it were two completely different things. Maybe all his thoughts about cocks and sucking them had been because of the alcohol. Maybe the wolfsbane on the shots had indeed had a strange effect on him. Stiles shuddered. Why else would he have just masturbated at the stall to the image of Danny sucking cock. Masturbated to that glory hole cock. The one with spit and cum all over it. The one where Danny had just given a good tongue bath to a cock.

To a meaty, wonderful, tasty looking cock.

Stiles clenched his fists. Yes, he had thought about cocks. Yes, he had thought of endless sexual fantasies that involved Derek and Jackson and Peter and Parrish and and and… The list goes on. But making his fantasy into a reality by sucking cock? Why had he freaked out just now? Was it because he felt like he was doing something wrong?

Stiles walked to his stall and peered inside. He had made a huge mess inside. Cum on the walls and the floors. He thought that The Jungle being a gay nightclub, some random cum stains wouldn’t raise an eyebrow.

He was ready to leave, but something was stopping him. He felt a hunger that made him stay. Could he risk it? Should he take a closer look? He felt torn. Stiles looked around. There was nobody else in the restroom. He was hesitant, but he slowly walked to the stall where Danny had been in and opened the door. He could still see some spit and cum on the gloryhole and on the floor under it. His cock twitched, and Stiles took a deep breath. He could smell the cum and sweat. Did he want to do it? Did he really want to suck cock? Could he?

Stiles was shaking as he knelt in front of the glory hole. Back then he had looked at it and been intimidated. Seen the stall behind it, felt afraid and left. Went home as quickly as he could and tried to live his life like nothing had happened. But he couldn’t shake his feeling nor the thoughts of that glory hole. He had dreamed about it. He had incorporated it into his fantasies. He had masturbated just thinking about it and imagined the cocks that would come through it. Cocks he could suck. Stiles hadn’t previously seen wet dreams but now they were a constant thing and that damn gloryhole was in every one of them.

It was scary admitting something to himself, Stiles thought. It had taken him days after the incident to be honest to himself on why he had freaked out and left.

It hadn’t been because he was felt he was doing something wrong.

It had been the opposite of that.

He had freaked out because he didn’t feel like he was doing something wrong.

Nearly two weeks had gone by and Stiles had had enough. He wanted to see if his realization was true. So, he made plans. He searched the internet and looked for tips, advises, any type of information that was relevant about blowjobs. He even tried practicing giving head with a popsicle and he quickly learned that he had a gag reflex. He did all the preparation and chose a date. Wednesday. The Jungle would be open but there wouldn’t be a lot of people in there. That also meant that the stalls would have more privacy.

So, there he was. Right back in the same stall he had seen Danny giving head. The one he had run out of in fear. But today he was determined. This time he would stay. He wanted to find out the truth about himself. Stiles still felt nervous and afraid, but he knew he wanted this. He needed this. He wouldn’t let fear stop him.

So, he waited.

And he waited some more.

He checked his phone for time, tapped his foot and waited.

Slowly the nervousness and fear began to fade as nothing happened. Stiles read the notes written on the stall over and over to pass time. He played video games on his phone. He had plenty of time to think about what he was doing and evaluate his life choices. He mulled over should he just leave but every time he thought of that he ended up staying put. He waited for a long time without anything happening.

Then he heard the door of the restroom open.

Some men came in and Stiles listened closely. Stiles could see the shadows as they walked past his stall. He could hear some of the conversation. One of them made a joke and the rest laughed. Stiles was covered in goose pumps. Would one of them open the door of the stall next to Stiles? Was this it? He leaned forward. His heartbeat rose. One of them was close. Right next to the stall. Stiles gulped. He could hear his blood rushing. He was practically shaking with excitement. He could see a shadow under the door. Would the man enter the other stall? Stiles pictured what would happen next. How would the man’s friends react? Stiles suddenly felt fearful. He was inexperienced. Would he have to blow them all? The thought sent shivers down his spine. Most of him said no to the idea, but a part of him wanted it.

The shadow moved past him, and Stiles could hear the man heading to the urinals. Stiles heard one of the men saying how Beacon Hills felt different. How there had been strange disappearances and the one talking said he could swear he sometimes heard howling in the woods at night. Stiles thought to himself, that apparently someone at least had noticed some of the crazy stuff that had happened over the years. One of the men was sure it was because of aliens. Under normal circumstances Stiles would have made a snarky comment about it but Stiles was preoccupied. The anticipation was killing him! Would one of the men enter the other stall? The men continued talking for a while and Stiles heard water running at the sinks. As the men left the restroom Stiles let out the breath he had held. Even though he had been nervous and fearful when the men were there, he felt disappointed that nothing had happened.

Stiles felt frustrated but reminded himself that he shouldn’t expect to get lucky on the first try. Maybe he would have to come again at another night? No. He wasn't giving up. He had to wait and see. Feeling determined Stiles began again his waiting game.

Stiles was in the middle of reading the messages in the partition for the umpteenth time when he heard someone open the restroom door. Stiles jumped slightly in his seat as he had been immersed in reading. This time it was a single man that entered. The man walked towards the stalls and Stiles took in a deep breath. Stiles was so focused that he could hear a pin drop. The man walked towards the stall… and walked past Stiles and the stalls. Stiles felt his heart sank. Disappointment number two, he though and Stiles’ chin dipped to his chest. Then the man stopped. He walked slowly back to the stalls. Back towards Stiles. To the stall next to Stiles.

Stiles took heavy breaths. He was one part horny, one part scared. He listened patiently what would happen next.

The man made his move and Stiles could hear the creaking voice of the door being opened in the next stall. Stiles saw a shadow through the glory hole.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. This was happening. He had dreamed about sucking cock for a long time and he was about to do it for the first time. He was jacked up about it. Slowly the fear inside him dimmed and the hunger inside him took over. This time he would stay. This time he wouldn’t freak out and leave. He wouldn’t spend weeks mulling over his lost opportunity, for not staying there and waiting for someone to come and offer their dick to him so that Stiles could suck it. So that he could lick it. Play with it. Feel it in his mouth. Feel it dominate him. Use his tongue to explore it. Feel his mouth stretch and his throat open for it.

Stiles listened as the man closed the door behind him. He could hear the metallic sound as the lock fit into its place. Stiles quickly went to his knees and nervously opened his mouth. His mouth was dry as he put it in front of the glory hole. He was offering himself. Stiles couldn’t see what was happening. He could hear the man move in front of him. The man stayed put.

Stiles could hear his heart beating. He didn’t move. He breathed shallowly through his nose. What would the man do? Would he use him? Would he offer his cock to Stiles? A though ran across Stiles’ mind. What if the man would leave? What if he wasn’t good enough? This would be his first blowjob after all. Could Stiles satisfy him?

Stiles heard the man open his belt and Stiles felt a spike of fear and excitement. This was it. This is happening.

The man was taking his belt off. Soon Stiles heard him open the button of his pants and slowly unzipping his fly. Stiles hadn’t thought how sexy those sounds were. It meant that someone was exposing themselves. Pulling their trousers off. For Stiles. Somehow that made him proud.

Stiles could hear the man shuffle and Stiles backed a little bit. He closed his mouth. He wanted to see this.

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. Through the glory hole he saw big and sexy thighs, perfectly toned abdomen and jeans that were lowered to reveal the man’s underwear. They were one of the sexiest underwear Stiles had seen. Bright orange form-fitting briefs that hugged the body and framed the man’s huge package perfectly. Stiles looked hungrily at the bulge. He could see clearly the outline of a long and girthy cock with huge balls. Stiles wanted to take a picture of it and frame it next to his bed. When the man moved the bulge jiggled and Stiles let out a moan. The man must have heard him as he did it again and Stiles licked his lips.

The man must have noticed from the sounds Stiles was making, that Stiles loved to watch his junk, because he seized his package and started to massage it sensually. Up and down. Tracing his penis as it began to harden. Stiles watched the show in front of him with dilated pupils. The man then grabbed his cock. Stiles could see clearly more details of the price inside that underwear, as the large penis was stretching the fabric obscenely. The man continued to play with his cock. Teasing Stiles. Stiles let out moans as the man fondled himself. The man clearly enjoyed the effect his cock had on Stiles as Stiles could see the man’s penis twitch in response of his moans. Minutes ran by and the man had whipped Stiles into a state of frenzy. It was time. The man finally started to pull his underwear off. Slowly. Seductively. Teasingly. It was almost too much to Stiles to bear as he watched the fabric run gradually, revealing inch by inch the delicious treat it held inside. Stiles’ mouth was watering at the sight in front of him.

Finally, the fabric ran out and the cock bounced as it was liberated from its confinement.

It looked huge.

The man grabbed his cock from the base and proudly showed off his goods.

Stiles was entranced by this cock. The man pushed his very… very hefty penis slowly through the hole. Stiles watched in awe as it kept on coming and coming and coming, inch by inch, getting closer and closer to Stiles, until it was just inches away from his face.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He was on his knees and inches away from a cock. Inches away from very big cock. The most beautiful cock Stiles had ever seen. Stiles would be lying if he didn’t think that it was maybe too huge for his first time, but the more he looked at it the more he wanted it.

Stiles felt the hunger inside him intensify.

Stiles licked his lips and examined it closely. It was huge. Beautiful. It looked heavy and radiated warmth. It had a large mushroom head and there were large veins on it. Stiles could see two large balls at the base of the cock. They were plump, thick and looked full. He couldn’t imagine how much semen they would produce but he guessed the volume would be substantial. Well, he would soon find out, he though gleefully.

Everything about this cock was large. The girth. The length. Stiles smelled it and it smelled musky but clean.

He breathed in for the second time and enjoyed the scent. He felt like he was in a dream. A happy dream. That dream that you don’t want to wake from.

The man stood there waiting. Stiles could feel it.

Stiles licked his lips and grasped the dick. It felt so alive under his touch. The cock felt silky smooth, but it was hard as steel inside. Stiles could feel it throbbing in his hand. It felt powerful holding it.

Stiles sucked in a deep, lung filling draw of air and slowly moved his head closer. His lips were almost touching it when he exhaled. He let his warm breath touch the head of the cock, and it twitched happily in response.

Stiles was ready.

No backing now.

He wanted this.

He was ready.

Finally.

The cock right in front of him needed attention. Needed worship. Needed someone to please it.

There was a small amount of precum forming at the tip of the cock.

He moved his head towards it. This was it. He could see it getting closer and closer.

The cock was waiting.

Waiting for him.

And now the wait was over.

Stiles pressed his lips to the head of the throbbing member and gave it a small kiss. Right at the tip of the mushroom head.

Stiles felt a rush that run through his body. His eyes shot wide and he took in a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the musky sent. It was he had been hit with an electric current that run from the tip of his head straight to his groin.

Stiles let out a loud moan that came deep within him.

Surprised at his own reaction Stiles opened his mouth and moved forward until he felt the tip of the penis on his tongue. Startled, Stiles pulled back and he just stared at the dick.

Stiles couldn’t believe it.

He had done it.

He just had a cock in his mouth.

And it felt amazing.

Stiles’ nostrils flared, and he gave the penis a gentle tug. A smile dangled on the corner of Stiles’ lips as he kissed the tip of the penis again.

He gave it a few more kisses until he opened his mouth and ran his tongue on the helmet. He licked the head. Tasting it. Feeling it with his tongue.

The cock felt and tasted like a man.

And Stiles was in heaven after tasting it.

If only he knew, who he was giving his first blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

_nearly two weeks before_

 

Derek Hale was not enjoying himself. The Jungle was loud, smelled of sweat, and was filled with drunken people. Lots and lots of drunken people. Most of them were gay men who either stared or made passes at him. Derek was used to men and women hitting on him and he knew how to make them go away just with his stare, but one stubborn man in a tight T-shirt and skintight leather pants didn’t seem to get the message.

“Come home with me and you’ll howl my name,” the man said huskily and tried to grab Derek’s ass.

Derek grabbed the hand before it touched him. He made eye contact with the man, flashed his eyes blue and growled. The guy’s heartbeat instantly changed, his eyes bug-eyed, and as Derek let go off him, the man scampered hurriedly away.

“Now, now nephew. Is that the way to treat a perfectly good offer?” Peter asked. Peter was standing close by, checking the club for possible threats by Derek’s request.

“If you think that was a good offer then maybe you should take it,” Derek answered to his uncle while scanning the room.

“Sadly, it was not made to me.”

“Hmph.”

Derek stared at the dance floor. The werewolves and humans were dancing wildly and joyfully. They had earned it. The only thing Derek disapproved was the underage drinking and he had made that clear to Scott. His warning had obviously fallen to deaf ears.

“They’re almost eighteen Derek. Most of them are.”

Peter had the annoying habit of figuring out what he was thinking. Derek scowled. The words “not all of them” were left unsaid but hang in the air.

“Any disturbances?”

“Look around you. Place is full of disturbances. But if you mean supernatural, then no. No monsters. Not even hunters.”

The two of them watched as the gang danced away to the powerful beats of the song. Derek saw Danny and Ethan break free from the crowd and made their way out of Derek’s sight.

“Keep up the watch. Let me know if something happens.”

“Well you know there seems to be a threeso…”

“You know what I mean,” Derek said and strode away leaving Peter behind. Peter sneered, drank the last of the liquid in his drink and continued his patrol.

Derek picked a spot with the best spot to monitor the scene. This also meant that he had the perfect view to watch as Isaac was practically dry humped by two twinks on the dance floor. Derek looked at his feet with a faint smile and shook his head. It was one of those nights. Derek had visited a lot of clubs back when he was in New York. He and Laura had made their mission to enjoy the city and experience as much as they could, and they had spent their days working and nights partying. Derek found out quickly the do’s and don’ts of clubbing and how to leave from someone’s bed without waking them. Laura hadn’t said much about him sneaking in in the morning but did give Derek a lecture about safe sex after the first time he had done so.

New York had been good for him. Even though the whole time he had been wrecked with quilt over what had happened. About Kate and the fire.

Derek clenched his fists and continued monitoring the crowd.

He couldn’t change the past.

That was the conclusion he had come over the years.

He couldn’t change the past. Knowing that hurt. But it was better for him to acknowledge facts and live his life here and now rather than torment himself over what ifs.

Stay focused, Derek said in his head. Clear your mind.

Derek noticed one unlucky guy coming closer to him. He smelled the alcohol and lust oozing from the man. The guy tried to hit on him, but Derek looked at him blankly until the man’s nerves got the better of him. Derek smelled the liquid courage disappearing and the guy started to blush and sweat. It only took a few moments more until the man's voice faded away from embarrassment and soon Derek was looking at the back of the now receding man. Derek folded his arms and leaned against the wall. He knew that what he just did was mean, but he didn’t want what the man had offered. His love life was a tale of sorrows and failures starting with Paige and Kate. Then Jennifer. Things went south with Braeden too, to the disappointment of both of them. So, no. He wasn’t in the mood. Not today. Derek watched as the gang danced. His loins stirred when he saw Stiles.

Clearly his cock disagreed and was in the mood for someone particular.

Derek eyes tracked Stiles and his movements. There was something there between them. The first time he had felt it was back when he had been a fugitive and pinned Stiles against the door in Stiles’ room. Derek had looked into Stiles’ brown eyes and wondered how beautiful they were, and his gaze had dropped to look at Stiles’ lips. They had been red and sweet. Kissable and delicious. That was the moment Derek had felt it. A connection. But he had been a fugitive and Stiles had been underage, so it had been the wrong time to even think about anything between them. Time went on and Derek had watched Stiles grow into the young man he was now and the connection between them grew. Derek waited for them to get the chance to figure out this thing between them, but there had always been something stopping it. If it hadn’t been Stiles’ age it had been because one of them was in a relationship. Or because of monsters or hunters or God knows what’s next.  

Derek saw Stiles smile and Derek felt his heart beat faster. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles and how Stiles had a lot of qualities he liked. Sure, Stiles made him occasionally mad and frustrated, but he liked that Stiles wasn’t a pushover. He was a fighter, loyal, funny and snarky, and kept him on his toes. Maybe Stiles was occasionally too loud, made too many sarcastic comments and wouldn’t shut up, but in those moments, Derek calmed himself by picturing stuffing his cock into Stiles’ mouth to shut him up.

That happened often.

Derek tried to not get hard thinking about his dick in Stiles’ mouth. He didn’t want any more attention by the onlookers by sporting a semi.

Then he saw Stiles laughing.

He definitely shouldn’t think about going to the dancefloor, picking Stiles up into his arms and making out with him.

Tearing Stiles’ jeans and spreading his cheeks.

Putting his hard dick inside Stiles and fucking him in the air right there while everyone watched.

Thrusting his cock in and out of Stiles’ hole until he came inside and filled Stiles’ hole with cum.

No. He definitely shouldn’t think about that.

Derek shifted his position and tried to think of something else, but thoughts of Stiles kept popping in his head. Derek knew Stiles had spent many times staring at him and taken pictures of him. How could he not. Stiles tried to act like he was covert, but for a werewolf he was like an open book. Truthfully, Derek hadn’t minded that Stiles stared. At least he knew for sure he wanted him.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed.

Yes, he knew Stiles wanted him. Yes, he knew there was a connection between them. But he didn’t know if Stiles felt it. In Derek’s darkest thoughts he feared that Stiles lusted over him just because of his body. There had been several occasions when Derek had dated someone to only find out they had only cared about getting his dick inside them and nothing more. That had happened more often than he wanted to remember.

Derek resumed watching the crowd for possible threats. He had time, Derek thought. He could wait and sort out this thing between him and Stiles.

 

* * *

_Now_

 

Stiles ran his tongue all around the helmet as his hands pumped the cock.

He wanted more. He felt the need inside him roar.

Stiles opened his mouth and sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth. Bobbed his head while sucking it, taking it a bit deeper every time. Continued pumping it and felt the heat of the cock with his hands and mouth.

Stiles leaned forward, and his lips went past the large purple helmet.

He had the whole head in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue.

Licked the helmet.

Bobbed.

Swallowed.

It felt unbelievably good yet strange having someone’s cock in his mouth.

Stiles felt his own erection growing painfully in his jeans, and Stiles palmed his cock through his jeans. Stiles bobbed his head and twisted his other hand around the man’s hard, steely dick. He tried his best to mimic some of Danny’s movements from that night, but it was difficult. Stiles had read a lot about giving blowjobs and watched tutorials, but he hadn’t fully understood how much work they were until now. Bobbing his head, sucking and licking all the while avoiding touching the cock with his teeth was a lot harder than he had anticipated. What was also apparently hard was getting a reaction. The man hadn’t spoken a word or made a noise.

It seemed that Stiles needed to step up his game.

Stiles opened his mouth as wide as possible and went for it. He took as much as he could until he felt the cock at the back of his throat. Stiles’ eyes went wide, and he backed away quickly as he gagged. The cock slipped from his mouth and Stiles coughed. Tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

His gag reflex needed some work.

Stiles gulped and looked at his handiwork. The head of the penis was shiny with his spit. Stiles remember all the times he had imagined this moment. He was finally doing what he wanted. A sudden spike of determination rose from deep within him. There was no way in hell that he would let his gag reflex stop him.

Stiles dived back in and took the head into his mouth. Immediately he noticed something different. His tongue tasted a new flavor. Something salty.

Stiles felt a rush as he realized. Cum. He was tasting cum.

Stiles licked and tasted the salty nectar, memorizing the texture and feeling. His lips formed a seal and he sucked. His tongue travelled all around the head. Stiles mind went back to the moment when he had tried to taste his own cum from his fingers. This time felt different than then. Better. This time he was prepared for it. Stiles licked and sucked the head. Yes. He wanted this.

Lick.

Suck.

Lick.

Stiles moaned as he sucked, and the man grunted.

Ha! Stiles thought gleefully. Finally, a reaction, he continued in his head.

Stiles’ mouth made a pop sound as he backed away. His knees were hurting so he adjusted his weight so that the most of it would be on his haunches. Stiles noticed that a silvery ribbon of juice had stuck to his lower lip from the cock and ribboned outward as he pulled back. He used his tongue to catch all of it to his mouth and swallowed it. Stiles’ cheeks were red with lust and he felt warm. His own cock was making a wet patch in his jeans as he watched the cock passionately. He couldn’t stop marveling it. All those times he had imagined what hid in all those bulges paled in comparison to the real deal. Reality was so much better than his imagination.

Stiles kissed the slit. Opened his mouth. Took the head of the penis in his mouth.

“Mmmmmh.”

Stiles used the vibrations of his moans to please the man and his lips to seal the head firmly in his mouth.

More.

Stiles wanted more.

Stiles put the head against the inside of his cheek and slid it against his cheek. Stiles did this a couple of times before he let the cock slip from his mouth. Then he went to work the shaft with his mouth. His tongue travelled from vein to vein and he gave small kisses on his way towards the base of the cock. When he got there, Stiles ran his gaze from the base of the cock to the tip. Damn, he thought. From this angle he could see the veins clearly and the ridge of the head. Stiles grabbed the cock and lifted it upwards so that he could see the balls. Licking his lips, he remembered one of the tips he had discovered: Don’t neglect the balls.

Stiles reached for them with his hand, fished them to his side of the hole and went to work.

The man smiled as he felt Stiles’ tongue on his nuts.

Oh yes.

He moaned and enjoyed the feeling.

The man thought that this wasn’t the best blowjob by a long shot, but what Stiles lacked in experience he made up with enthusiasm. The man smiled as he felt Stiles’ mouth sucking his nuts. Yes. Stiles had enthusiasm. With training his skills could be improved.

Who would have guessed? The man though. Who would have guessed that the events on Danny’s birthday would have led to this?

 

* * *

 

Derek had seen a lot during the course of the night. Things he couldn’t unsee. The vision of shirtless Liam riding a man on the dancefloor like he was on a mechanical bull would haunt his dreams. He needed a break.

“I’m going to take a leak,” he said out loud. Derek knew Peter would have heard him even with the music blasting.

Derek made it to the restroom and went straight to the urinals. There were a few men standing there that tried to take a peek of his cock and Derek heard the sudden change in in their heartbeat as they got a good glimpse of his big tool.

Honestly, should have used the stall, Derek thought.

The men tried to hit him, but Derek nipped it in the bud and sent the men hurrying out of the restroom. Finally. Some peace. But it didn’t end up staying peaceful for long. Derek heard familiar voices coming in. Ethan and Danny. They were making out while they walked to the stalls. Ethan must have noticed Derek’s presence but gave no outward reaction. Clearly, he had other things on his mind.

The two went to the stalls and it wasn’t long until Derek heard Ethan’s moans and suction noises. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on in the stalls. Derek finished peeing and shook the last drops. The restroom had great acoustic that was amplified by Derek’s werewolf hearing and he felt like he was hearing every slurp, moan and lick like he was in an IMAX Theater. Derek looked at his cock. Hearing the voices made his cock swell.

“Ah yes. Suck it good.”

Slurp.

Slurp.

Slurp.

“Oh yeah. Fuck yeah.”

Derek gave his cock few strokes as he listened.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aah.”

Slurp.

Slurp.

“Come on. Yes. Yes.”

Derek gave his cock a few more pumps. He felt a tinge of guilt for listening, but it was impossible not to. The thought of Stiles popped into his head and Derek imagined Stiles giving him head while he listened to the sounds.

Derek enjoyed receiving blowjobs. He liked how his cock made the other person gasp. Because of the size of his instrument Derek had learned to make a lot of effort in foreplay and preparing them for his big surprise. It was actually pleasurable for him too. Seeing the other person crave his cock as he teased them by palming his bulge. Showing off his body and removing his pants. Stretching the material of his underwear with his hard cock.

Yes.

He couldn’t wait to show it to Stiles. If Stiles really wanted him. Body and soul.

“Mmmmmh. Come on baby,” moaned Ethan.

Derek looked at his hard cock. He couldn’t deny that he was feeling horny now. Maybe today was the day he would make his move on Stiles. Maybe he was overthinking, and Stiles really cared about him and not just about what was between his tights.

The door of the restroom opened…

 

* * *

 

The balls were low hanging and big. Stiles couldn’t fit both of them in his mouth at the same time, so he took turns to lick and suck them. Stiles sucked the left ball and then went around it with his tongue.

He sucked.

Licked.

Enjoyed the strange feeling of having someone’s nut in his mouth.

Stiles knew from personal experience how sensitive balls were, so he took great care to be gentle with them and apply just enough suction. Stiles sucked on the skin of the ball and pulled it down a bit. He loved to tug his own balls and he was sure the other man would enjoy it too.

Stiles let the left one slip from his lips. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the scrotum and licked the balls with sweeping strokes before he took the right ball in his mouth. He repeated what he had done and pumped the cock while his mouth worked the nuts. Stiles noticed that the musky sent was intoxicating near the testicles. The sent reminded him of something but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

The man on the other side was living for the attention Stiles was giving to his balls. If he had known that Stiles could suck his balls like this, he would have offered them to Stiles a long time ago.

Stiles really wanted to give another go at sucking the cock, so he began making his way back towards the mushroom head, kissing and licking the shaft on his way. When he got to the head, he put it in his mouth. There was a copious amount of warm gooey cum on the tip and Stiles licked it all. It didn’t taste acidy, but it was no way near sweet. He was slowly getting used to the taste.

Stiles took the cock as deep as he could. He tested his gag reflex. He could hear the man hiss as Stiles accidentally scraped the cock with his teeth. How on earth do people give blowjobs without their teeth constantly getting in the way? Stiles tried to keep his tongue over his lover teeth, open his mouth wide and to get as much of the dick inside his mouth, but between minding his teeth and his gag reflex it was too much to handle. He wasn’t used to the sensation of having a mouthful of cock. So, he changed tactics and sucked the head and gave all his attention to it while using his hands to handle the rest of the cock.

Stiles licked and slurped.

Bobbed his head so that the mushroom head kept on sliding in and out of his mouth.

He used his tongue to lick the head and the slit before running his tongue all over the head.

Pumped the shaft with his hands.

He was so concentrated at the task at hand that he hadn’t realized that he didn’t feel scared anymore. Instead he was getting used to the feelings and enjoying himself. Stiles felt it was time to free his own cock from his jeans that felt all too tight to him right now. Stiles quickly unzipped his pants and freed his penis from its confinement. He tried to pump both cocks at the same time and quickly found a rhythm.

Stroke.

Lick.

Bob.

Lick.

Stroke.

Suck.

Stiles used different variations of licking, sucking and stroking to please the man. As he was sucking the man’s tool his eyes travelled along the penis towards the scrotum. Stiles hadn’t pictured how giving a blowjob would look like from this perspective. He noted that the man had neatly trimmed pubic hair.

Stiles continued to give his all to this blowjob. Minutes ran by as he licked, sucked, bobbed and pumped the cock. Stiles felt the cock withdraw from his mouth, and then the man pushed his member into Stiles’ mouth and withdraw it again. This movement repeated and Stiles felt a rush as he understood what the man was doing. He was fucking his mouth. Stiles let out sudden moan and jerked his own cock in synch with the man’s movements.

The man was sweating and couldn’t believe his luck.

No.

This wasn’t luck, he corrected himself.

His mind went rushing back to the night of Danny’s birthday party when Stiles came in to the restroom. Stiles had been extremely intoxicated and didn’t even recognize him even though Stiles had walked right next to him at the urinals. He had watched Stiles go to the stalls, saw that the door to the stall was open and peeked inside. Then when Stiles was about to notice him, he had entered the stall next to Stiles and witnessed the rest that had happened by listening. When Stiles had bolted out of the restroom, leaving a last lingering scent of a mixture of need and panic, he had abandoned his hiding place and entered the stall where Stiles had been in, picked some of Stiles’ cum on the wall with his finger and licked it.

It had tasted divine.

He had smiled devilishly as the gears in his head started to spin.

It hadn’t been difficult to enter Stiles’ room and connect Stiles’ computer to his. After that he could see everything Stiles was doing and browsing, and it had only taken a couple of days before he saw some interesting searches pop up on Stiles’ computer. From the searches it was clear what was on Stiles’ mind. He got confirmation to it when he watched Stiles practice giving head through Stiles’ webcam. When he saw Stiles searching for The Jungle’s events and calendar, he quickly made friends with The Jungles owner and bribed him to make contact if Stiles returned. When he got the call, he quickly gave instructions to place an “out of order” sign on the restroom door and check in if Stiles was in the stall with the glory hole.

If Stiles wanted to suck cock, he was hellbent on making sure that his was the first cock Stiles ever sucked.

 

* * *

 

Derek looked at the restroom door where Peter had just walked in.

“Sorry nephew, nature’s calling. Do you mind patrolling or,” Peter sniffed the air and smiled, “did I interrupt something?”

Derek quickly tucked his cock in his pants. “No, you didn’t,” he said as Ethan left out a low-pitched voice of euphoria in the stall. Peter smiled cockily, and Derek strode away from the restroom.

Missing Stiles only by a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

As Peter worked his cock in and out of Stiles’ mouth he smiled. He loved when his plans worked. He felt Stiles’ long fingers wrapped around his shaft and Stiles’ mouth sucking his cock. Stiles was clearly a beginner at blowjobs but knowing that Stiles’ mouth was wrapped around his cock… Peter grunted. That knowledge and Stiles’ enthusiasm made up for Stiles’ lack of skills.

The partition rattled repeatedly as Peter’s pelvis smacked against it as he thrusted his cock to the warm willing mouth on the other side of the hole. Peter felt euphoric thinking about Derek’s reaction to this. He knew how Derek and Stiles felt about each other. It was obvious just by looking at them. But if Derek wouldn’t make a move… well that just left Stiles all alone and feeling frustrated. Somebody had to take care of Stiles’ needs. And if Derek didn’t want to do it then Peter was more than willing to step in and fulfill Stiles’ desires.

Peter moaned. He was close to coming. He stopped thrusting and let Stiles use his tongue and mouth to take him over the edge. It wouldn’t take long now.

Stiles could tell something was happening. The shaft was getting larger and throbbing and…

The first wave of cum went straight to Stiles mouth. Stiles’ eyes went wide. He didn’t have enough time to think or swallow as the second wave of cum filled his mouth. The third and the fourth ran down from his open mouth. He needed to breathe. As Stiles backed away the next wave hit him straight to his face. Stiles could feel cum running down his shirt and some had landed on his jeans.

Dear lord, how much more was there left, Stiles thought.

He wiped his face with his hand and pumped the cock with his other hand. Stiles' mouth was still filled with cum. It felt warm and creamy. Very salty. Stiles made a quick decision and swallowed the load. He could feel it sliding down his throat. Stiles latched his mouth back to the head of the cock. The cock was deflating rapidly as it had unloaded most of its prize, but Stiles sucked the head. He wanted more.

He continued to lick and swallow, but soon Stiles’ mind realized what had happened.

He’d done it.

He’d sucked cock.

He’d sucked this beautiful meaty dick.

It hadn’t been like he had imagined. He found out that he had limitations, skills yet to learn, but he loved this. He loved the feeling of cock. Stiles sucked the spent penis gently. He wanted to lick the last remaining cum the cock had to offer.

Peter smelled his cum and Stiles’ scent mixing. He could feel as the light suction changed to small kisses on his cock. Peter smirked. Let Stiles kiss his cock clean. Peter wondered how Stiles would react if he found out he’d just blown him. If he found out he’d just swallowed his cum. Tasted his cock in his lips. Licked his nuts. It was true that the pair of them hadn’t had the rosiest history, but Stiles and Peter had worked together on number of occasions and smoothed things out a bit. Well, enough for Stiles to be more comfortable around him and marvel his bulge every time he got the chance.

Stiles was admiring the spent cock. Even when it was flaccid it looked huge and beautiful. He wanted more. He licked his lips, tasting the cum. Yes. He wanted more. More blowjobs. More cock. More. More. More.

“More,” he said out loud without realizing.

Peter heard it. Stiles must have been famished for dick, Peter thought. The gears in Peter head started to turn again. He didn’t anticipate that Stiles would want another round so soon, but Peter was quick on his feet and adapted to new situations with speed.

“More? If you want more, I’ll give you more,” Peter said. Stiles was surprised to hear the man’s voice. Peter had partially shifted his voice, so Stiles wouldn’t recognize it. It was taxing for his vocal chords, so he rarely used it, but it was a useful at times.

“I could tell this was probably your first time giving head,” Peter continued. Stiles felt a tinge of shame at those words and Peter heard Stiles’ heartbeat change. “Don’t feel bad, everybody starts somewhere. I can’t remember the last time someone was so eager to try to deepthroat my cock, especially on their first try.”

Peter was calculated with his words. Compliments mixed with words that made Stiles feel inadequate with his skills.

“From the moans you made I gather that you liked sucking my cock. Am I right?”

Stiles stared at the cock. He didn’t need to think much about the answer as it was self-evident to him.

“Yes,” Stiles said quietly. Peter smiled, and Stiles watched as Peter’s member twitched. Stiles couldn’t believe it. He’d just sucked this cock and it was getting hard already? Stiles’ lips parted slightly, and his pupils dilated at the thought of round two.

“Good. I’m glad my cock gave you pleasure.”

Stiles moved closer to the member in front of him. He opened his mouth wider. Put his tongue slightly out. He wanted to feel that cock in his mouth again. He needed it.

Just as Stiles’ breath touched the helmet Peter pulled his member back from the gloryhole. Stiles took a moment to realize what had happened. Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“I’d love to give you more, but not right now,” Peter said. He could practically taste the Stiles’ disappointment mixed with lust. Leave him wanting more, Peter thought.

“But before I go, I’m going to be level with you. Jungle isn’t the best place for the inexperienced. Most of the men here don’t care about your needs but all of them would be hostile if they got a blowjob with teeth.” Stiles blushed. “You’re lucky I was the one who walked in here,” Peter continued and hid the amusement from his voice.

“You show a lot of promise and I’d hate to see it go to waste with you giving head to men who don’t know how to teach you. Come back here in a week. Same time. Same place. I’ll teach you how to suck cock and make you an expert at giving head.”

Stiles was hesitant. His mind kept on thinking possible dangers and if he should trust this man. Peter could practically read Stiles’ mind as he smelled Stiles’ scent and heard his heartbeat.

“Don’t think that I’m not getting anything out of this. I’d get multiple blowjobs from you and the pleasure of knowing your future skills were because of me. Trust me. Having the ability to give the man of your dreams the best blowjob of his life comes in handy.”

Derek, Stiles though. For a few seconds Stiles imagined Derek’s reactions as Stiles gave him a blowjob. The feeling when Stiles would be a master at sucking cock and using all his skills to give Derek pleasure.

Peter noticed the change in Stiles’ emotions through his scent.

“Come back in a week.” Peter pushed his cock back though the gloryhole. “Come back and you get another chance at sucking this cock.”

Peter let Stiles marvel at his penis for a moment. Stiles looked at it and he couldn’t help himself and put his lips around the helmet. Peter groaned in pleasure but pulled his cock back and tucked it to his pants.

“Eager. I like it. Remember, one week and you’ll get to suck it again.” With those words lingering in the air Peter left. It was now a waiting game to see if Stiles took the hook.

Stiles licked his lips and tasted the cum in his mouth.

What to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles tried his best to clean himself at the sink but found his efforts to be fruitless. He was a mess. His lips were red and swollen, his knees hurt, and his clothes had cum on them. Lots of cum. He hadn’t packed any spare clothes, so he had no choice but to exit The Jungle as quickly as possible and hope nobody he knew came across. He was lucky and only got a few raised eyebrows and a holler from the patrons of the nightclub before making it into his jeep. Stiles started the car and as soon as he drove out of the parking lot, he felt the tension from his shoulders leave. The texture of the steering wheel and the scent of his jeep, his baby, were comforting, and Stiles found himself driving the familiar streets of Beacon Hills on autopilot.

As the anxiety of the situation left him Stiles’ mind kept circling back to what had just happened. It had been different than what he had imagined. He had thought he would feel lust or a sense of regret but the thought that he’d feel… this… hadn’t crossed his mind. He hadn’t thought that he'd feel happiness.

The light turned red and Stiles stopped at the crossing. The stillness gave him time to contemplate. He had always loved girls. Well, he corrected himself, he had always loved Lydia. He had obsessed over her, over her beauty and mind. He loved her and had loved her for a long time. Granted the feelings hadn’t been mutual, but as the supernatural stuff kept on happening, and when he stopped putting her on a pedestal, they got to know each other and became friends. But then he found out that they were that. Just friends. Getting to know each other hadn’t made them see sparks and as his feelings for Lydia changed he noticed that he hadn’t found another girl who could fill the newly formed void inside him. Not even Malia, whom he liked very much, hadn’t ultimately done so. Stiles though that in the back of his mind he had always had feelings for men but his emotions for Lydia had burned so brightly that they overshadowed anything else. And now that that fire had dimmed and changed… It left room for other feelings. Feelings that he hadn’t thought of much before. That’s why today had caught him by surprise. He hadn’t realized he would feel like this after being with a man.

Stiles put his head on the steering wheel when he realized he would have to tell his dad he liked men as well as women. The “’I could be gay!’ ‘Not in that outfit.’” conversation rang in his mind and Stiles groaned. The light turned green and Stiles continued his journey home. If he had been a little more observant, he would have maybe noticed a figure breaking into an apartment nearby.

By the time the screams started Stiles was already a mile away.

 

***

 

When Stiles got home, he didn’t see his dad’s car and the lights were out. He wished his dad would stop taking nightshifts. Isn’t that why he had Parrish and other deputies? Stiles went to his room and stripped to his boxers. His lips and knees were feeling better. Stiles examined his clothes. Most of the cum was on the front of his shirt and he noticed that it was flaking. Stiles looked at it. He felt the urge. He licked it. He tasted the cum soaked fabric and couldn’t help himself from moaning. Stiles felt his cock becoming stiff.

Yep. He wasn’t straight.

Stiles gathered his clothes and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had cum stuck on his hair and face. It was probably best if he took a shower first. He put his clothes on a pile of dirty clothes and went to the bathroom.

The warm water was relaxing, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself and ran his hands all over his body. Images of the cock filled his mind. How it felt on his tongue. How it tasted. Stiles started to pump his hardening cock. If only he'd seen the man’s face, seen who he was. If only it had been Derek. Stiles felt a pinch of sadness but then he started to imagine how the situation would have been if it had been Derek on the other side of the hole. The thought send shivers down Stiles’ back. Derek’s dick. Pumping in and out of Stiles’ mouth. The image sent Stiles closer to the edge as he masturbated. Before long Stiles came hard all over the tiles.

The water quickly cleaned up his mess and Stiles watched as his cum went down the drain. Derek. The man was the fire that currently burned the brightest in his mind, but was there anything there? Was Derek the next Lydia? Was Stiles ignoring other emotions to then find out that he and Derek would be better suited as friends? Stiles was confident that there was something between them. Stiles was sure there had been moments when they had shared a look or a moment that promised more. But Derek hadn’t made a move. Instead he had found other people.

Stiles closed the water and dried himself before wrapping a towel around his waist. As he put his clothes on the washing machine, he contemplated the situation with the man from the stall. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off. What kind of man gets a blowjob and then says that he would love to teach him how to give better head?

_“Remember, one week and you’ll get to suck it again.”_

Stiles was hesitant. He didn’t trust the man. But the offer…

The washing machine started its cycle and Stiles went back to his room to change and call his dad. The phone beeped and went to voicemail. He knew from experience that it usually meant that the sheriff was on a case. Stiles played videogames until the washing machine made a noise signaling that the laundry was finished. As he was hanging his clothes to dry he smelled his shirt. The only thing he could smell now was the scent of the washing powder.

 

***

 

The next morning Stiles woke up early and went to make some coffee. He took his medicine and noticed from the window that the sheriff's car was parked outside. Stiles looked the clock and brewed an extra strong coffee for his dad and started to make breakfast. He knew his father’s schedule and it wouldn’t take long for him to wake up. As predicted the alarm clock went off soon after Stiles had finished making the food. Sheriff Stilinski emerged to the kitchen in his uniform looking like he needed another night’s sleep.

“Morning,” Stiles said and passed the coffee to his dad. The sheriff slumped to a chair and grabbed the coffee like it held the nectar of life. Close up Stiles could tell his dad had slept in his uniform.

“Morning,” the sheriff said wearily. “No time for breakfast,” the sheriff said, and Stiles stared at him.

“There’s always time for breakfast. Eat. A regular meal routine is good for you,” Stiles said sternly and pushed the plate of food in front of his dad.

The sheriff gave a tired look back at his son but began to eat.

“So, a busy night?” Stiles asked. The sheriff ate his food in silence before answering.

“No.”

“No?”

“No as in no I’m not telling you what happened.”

“So that means something happened?”

The sheriff paused mid eating. He couldn’t believe he made such an error. The sheriff cursed his lack of sleep.

“Stiles...”

“Dad…”

The sheriff stared at his son. “Stiles. No.”

“I’m just asking.”

“Stiles...” The sheriff paused. “Why would you think I would share confidential police work with you?” The sheriff looked into the distance. “I feel like I’m having déjà-vu with this conversation.”

Stiles leaned forward in anticipation.

The sheriff sighed and crossed his arms. Cat’s going to get out of the bag eventually so why delay this. He knew his son and Stiles would put himself in more danger trying to find out what had happened if he didn’t get any information now.

“Something did happen last night,” the sheriff confessed reluctantly. “But there isn’t a concrete lead that it has something to do with anything weird. For all we know it’s a regular missing persons case.”

“Missing? Who? Any leads?”

The sheriff hesitated. “Maybe,” he said answering the last question.

“Maybe?”

“Stiles. There's no proof that this case is linked to werewolf’s or any beings starting with the word ‘were’.” There was a pregnant pause. “But just to be on the safe side I asked Parrish to look into to one little thing.”

“I knew there was going to be something weird!”

“Don’t sound so happy son.”

“What was the thing?” Stiles asked barely masking his exitment.

The sheriff tugged his ear. “From what we gathered the homeowners didn’t own any pet birds, but there were several feathers at the scene.”

“Feathers?”

“Yes. Forensic is trying to figure out what species they belong to.”

“What kind of feathers? Have you called Deaton?”

“Not yet. We got the call late last night and Stiles… I don’t want you to look into this.”

Stiles stared blankly at his dad.

“Right now, it’s just a missing persons case.” The sheriff looked pained. “I know you like to help but for now leave this one to me.”

“But dad! If it has some connection to the supernatural side of Beacon Hills, you might need my help!”

“Stiles. I mean it.”

Stiles looked defiantly at his father. He had fought against werewolves and hunters, against a kamina, nogitsune and other creatures since he was sixteen. He had fought against nightmarish creatures and been in situations that would have left other people paralyzed with fear.

“I’m not a kid anymore dad. I can help.”

The sheriff looked into his son’s eyes. He knew what that look meant. He remembered seeing it when Stiles had been eleven and wanted to buy a bagful of candy. He had said no but his son had secretly got a job mowing the neighbor’s lawns so that he could gather enough money to buy it himself. Stiles had shared the candy with Scott and the boys had spent the night puking. Back then Stiles had learned his mistake after the fact and the sheriff feared Stiles was repeating his mistake for not thinking ahead.

“No. You’re not a kid anymore,” The sheriff said. “But I’m the sheriff and that means I can’t accept the help of my son, a private citizen, in a missing persons case without getting questions. We do this by the book. If we find out that this case has something strange going on, I’ll let you know.”

“And what if there is something strange going on from the start? Wouldn’t it be helpful to accept my help, help from Scott and the others from the start?”

“That is why I asked Parrish to look into the feathers and why I’m calling Deaton,” the sheriff said. The situation was like two rams butting heads.

“I’m sure you’ll inform Scott but leave the investigation to me.”

“But dad…”

“No Stiles.”

The conversation came to a halt. Stiles let out his frustration by scrubbing the pan he'd made breakfast with.

The sheriff drank his coffee and tried to shake this feeling of uneasiness about the case. Something had felt off as he walked into the scene of the crime. The hair of his arms and back of his neck had bristled immediately. If his son knew of that he would jump head first to action and start meddling, but the sheriff didn’t want it. His instincts told him that there was more than met the eye with this case. It felt like ... something evil had happened there. The sheriff shook himself from the thought and instead looked at his son. Something was different with Stiles.

“So how was your day yesterday?”

Stiles dropped the pan. _Jackpot_ , the sheriff thought.

“Why? Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Why would anything happen? What did you hear?”

The sheriff raised his eyebrow.

“Well considering that you’re up earlier than I am I would say that something happened,” the sheriff said.

Stiles cursed himself. He had woken up early because he’d spent the night mulling over the man’s proposition and couldn’t get much sleep. No. Don’t think about that dick or blowjobs right in front of your father. Ew, ew, ew!

“Nope. Nothing new. Nothing at all.”

“Mmhmm,” the sheriff sounded knowingly. “Well if you want to talk about this thing that didn’t happen, I’m all ears kiddo.”

Stiles was hesitant. Was this the best time to blurt out that he was pretty sure he was bi? Stiles wasn’t sure.

“Maybe… I could tell you… at some point. About a thing. That never happened.”

The sheriff smiled. “Ok kiddo. Just know that I’m here for you when you need me.”

Stiles clenched his fist. He did want to tell his dad, but he needed time.

The sheriff finished his meal and filled his travel mug with coffee before heading to work. Stiles called Scott. No answer. He was probably still asleep. Stiles sent a text to him informing him of the situation and then gathered his things to go to school. It was his senior year and he did his best to get good grades, but today was not the day for studying. All he could think about was dicks. His daydreaming caused awkward boners in the middle of classes and Stiles spent most of the time hiding his erection before somebody noticed it. Scott and he hadn’t got the chance to speak before, so they talked about the situation mid practice.

“So far nothing else was strange except the feathers?” Scott asked while doing crunches. The two of them were at a safe distance from the other players to avoid eavesdropping. Stiles did his best to keep up with Scott, but Scott’s werewolf powers helped him power through the strength training with ease.

“That’s what my dad said,” Stiles said out of breath. Coach Finstock was yelling at Greenberg to pick up the pace.

“Are you planning on checking the crime scene today?”

“Of course,” Stiles said.

“Ok. I have to help my mom after this, so I’ll call you when to pick me up.”

Stiles grinned. He knew he could count on Scott's help. Stiles’ grin quickly turned to grimace as he did another crunch.

“Now that we have that out of the way do, as your best friend I need to tell you that you need to get laid.”

Stiles flailed mid crunch. “What?!” he said loudly.

“You’ve been smelling like you’re in heat all day. It’s distracting.”

Stiles blushed. “Well if my glorious scent is that distracting maybe you should breath through your mouth.”

“I’m a werewolf Stiles. I pick up scents.”

“Have you ever considered a career as a hunting dog? You’d look good running around and sniffing the ground.”

“No, but I’m glad you think I’d have a career doing that.”

“Yes, I can picture it now. You, jumping in the grass, being man’s best friend.”

“Stiles. You’re deflecting.”

“That’s what I do.”

“I’m just saying. Go have fun. Call Malia.”

Stiles paused. Oh yeah, Malia. “Actually. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Finstock shouted and the team switched to doing push-ups.

“What is it?”

Stiles hesitated. He wasn’t sure how Scott would take it. Should he tell? This was his best friend after all.

Stiles gulped and blurted “I think I’m bi.”

“Oh,” Scott said and paused his push-up. “Well I’m glad you figured it out.”

“What!?”

“What?”

Stiles was frozen as he looked at his friend.

“What kind of lousy reaction was that!? Where are the emotions? No ‘Oh my God! Are you sure?’”

“I can say that if you want me to,” Scott said.

Stiles stared at Scott.

“You just killed a wonderful bonding moment Scott.” Stiles paused. “What did you mean by ‘I’m glad you figured it out’?”

“Well, I mean because when you and Derek are in the same space you stare at him like he’s prime meat,” Scott said.

“What! I do no such thing,” Stiles said blushing.

“Dude. Yes, you do. All the time, and you smell all horny while doing it.”

Stiles suddenly wanted to dig a hole and hide himself in it.

“So, you’re bi. What about it?” Scott asked.

Stiles hesitated before answering. “I guess nothing,” he finally answered.

“Ok,” Scott said while doing push-ups. “Just to make clear, your still my best friend and nothing will change that.”

“Stilinski! McCall! Stop with the chitchat and get on with it. If you want to express your feelings, you can join the knitting club!” coach Finstock yelled.

“There’s one that gathers every Friday at The Bees Knees coffeeshop! They make excellent pot coasters!”

“Shut up Greenberg!” the coach yelled.

The rest of the practice was a breeze for Stiles. He felt like a weight had lifted off him and he had more energy to focus. He even almost managed to score a goal but fumbled at the last minute. All in all, it was a good practice and by the end of it Stiles felt like he could do anything.

And then they hit the showers.

Usually Stiles tried not to stare at the other guys but this time his eyes travelled around and admired the view. Scott gave Stiles a look.

“Dude.”

“What?” Stiles said innocently.

“Take a cold shower.”

“Right after you,” Stiles said.

Scott smiled at his comment and took off his gear. Stiles couldn’t help to think how Scott had matured a lot after Peter bit him two years ago. Before the bite Scott had a skinny physique but after it, he had an enviable six-pack and muscly arms that fit his frame. But Scott’s growth hadn’t been all physical, Stiles thought. Scott had grown mentally too. Gone was the self-doubting teen and in replace was a confident young man. Scott had taken his place as a leader and it showed even with the way he carried himself. Scott took off his underwear and Stiles automatically lowered his gaze. Suddenly Stiles remembered the scene of Tobey Maguire’s first Spiderman film that had the scene of Peter Parker admiring his build after the radioactive spider bit him. In that scene Peter was looking at his junk and commenting how the bite had made him bigger. _“Change? Yep. BIG change.”_ Clearly the bite had made some… other enhancements for Scott. Stiles remembered that one time when he and Scott had compared their sizes and there hadn’t been that big of a difference. Now there was a noticeable upgrade in Scott’s size. Good for Scott, Stiles thought.

“Dude. Stop staring,” Scott said quietly while not trying to cover anything. There were other people around them, so they kept their voices quiet.

“Sorry,” Stiles said and blinked. “I’m having a weird moment here.”

“What. You’re falling for me?” Scott asked smiling.

Stiles gave Scott a dirty look. “Dude. You’re like my brother. No offense but no.” Stiles pondered for a moment. ”Just thinking how we’ve changed.”

“Huh?” Scott looked puzzled.

“I mean,” Stiles continued. “The bite changed you. Not like turn you into a monster… well it did, but not like into a bad monster. I mean you had this thing happen to you and it changed you. I just wondered how things would be if it hadn’t happened.”

“You got all that by staring at my junk?”

“You’re killing me right now Scotty boy,” Stiles said and took off his shirt.

“If you’re asking me if I regret it… No. I don’t. Not anymore. Yes, it did change my life, our lives,” Scott corrected himself. “But ultimately not for the worst. It did make me grow and see the strength in bonds and family. It also brought a lot of crazy problems, but all in all I wouldn’t change a thing.” Scott stared at Stiles. “The bite didn’t change who I am as a person. Just like you being bi doesn’t change who you are. You’re still Stiles and I’m still Scott.”

Sometimes Stiles marveled how Scott could see through things and get to the underlying problem at ease. Maybe I am easy to read, Stiles thought. A thought ran across Stiles head and his heart sank.

“C’mon man we’ve got to hit the showers,” Scott said.

Stiles undressed and wrapped a towel around him while deep in his thoughts. The two of them walked to the showers and Stiles took the first available shower. Right next to Danny.

Danny looked like the pinnacle of a high school jock. Tall, very attractive, muscular and currently naked as the day he was born. Danny didn’t sport any noticeable hair on his chest or the rest of his body, which made him look leaner and helped accentuate his defined muscles. The water poured over Danny and ran along his tan frame, making his skin wet and gleaming and if Stiles was paying any attention, he would have noticed that Danny didn’t have any tan lines on his nice, perky bottom. Stiles was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he’d just dropped his shampoo.

“Stiles,” Danny said. Stiles didn’t answer so Danny picked the shampoo and tapped Stiles' shoulder with it.

“Wha!?” Stiles said startled.

“Here, you dropped it.”

Stiles stared at his shampoo and it took a moment for him to realize that it was his. “Oh,” he said and took the bottle. “Thanks.”

Danny brows furrowed. It wasn’t unusual for Stiles to act strange, but he was acting a bit stranger than normal.

“Is… everything alright?” Danny asked dreading the answer.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles said. There was something in Stiles' eyes that made Danny halter, but Danny said “Ok” and backed off. Let sleeping dogs lay, he thought and continued his shower.

Stiles couldn’t help to shake the thought he’d just realized. Maybe he was easy to read. Maybe he didn’t fool anyone, and everyone had known about his sexuality before him. The thought of it was infuriating for Stiles because it meant that everyone was in on the loop before him. Stiles realized that he was thinking the worst and that the people surrounding him cared about him, but still the thought felt uncomfortable. Even worse was that the thought had blossomed into question that had hit Stiles hard. A question that was so somber that Stiles wouldn’t even fully form it in his mind. Stiles shook his head and sent water droplets flying. Think of happy thoughts, Stiles thought to himself. Stiles mind went straight to yesterday and to that cock. Stiles turned the shower colder, so he wouldn’t sport wood and shuddered from the change in temperature. Thanks brain, he thought, and quickly turned the shower off and dried himself with the towel. Scott had finished as well so the two of them went back to the locker room and put on their clothes.

“Stiles. You ok?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.”

Scott didn’t press the situation. It looked like Stiles just needed some space right now.

After the practice Stiles drove home and did some research. There wasn’t any news about what had happened last night on the Beacon Hill News and the police scanner was mute about it. His dad had probably told to avoid talking about the situation on the scanner as he knew Stiles was listening. Thankfully Stiles had other means to gather intel. He logged on to different chats and forums that frequented the kinds of busybodies that complained about everything. From there it didn’t take long to find “watchthyneighbour” who was complaining about shouting and disturbances that had happened in the user's building yesterday and how the police were all over the place. Stiles looked at the user’s other posts and from there estimated the area where they lived. Stiles frowned. It wasn’t that far from The Jungle and the time stamp off the post was roughly the time he had driven past that neighborhood. Stiles tried to remember everything that had happened on his way back home but no matter how much he tried Stiles couldn’t remember seeing anything strange. He’d been preoccupied with other matters. Images from the other night popped back to his mind. Not now, he thought and concentrated. Stiles set on a task to find information about the feathers. He found a lot of information, but it was hard to deduce which information was relevant because he didn’t know what kind of feathers they were. Stiles contemplated on calling Deaton, but he was pretty sure Deaton would tell his dad about it. Maybe Scott could ask, Stiles thought. Stiles continued researching until Scott called and Stiles drove to get him. Once in the car the two of them sped to the scene.

“Stiles, what happened in the showers?” Scott asked after a moment of silence.

“Huh?” Stiles asked as he drove.

“You were… sad about something.”

Stiles was quiet and gripped the steering wheel. He truly was like an open book.

“I was just thinking about something. Nothing major,” Stiles answered.

“Are you sure? I’m here if you need me.”

The sheriff's words rang in Stiles’ head. _“Just know that I’m here for you when you need me.”_ Stiles gripped the steering wheel harder.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said.

“Ok,” Scott said but remained incredulous.

“Now that this episode of Days of Our Lives is over can we concentrate on the case? Did you call Deaton today?” Stiles asked.

“No. Why? Are you thinking about those feathers?”

“Yes. I need to know which kind of feathers they are to narrow my research. You couldn’t believe how many spells require birds and feathers. It made me almost join PETA but then I remembered I love hamburgers too much.”

“You could try a veggie burger?”

“Blasphemy,” Stiles said quickly. “Anyway, next time you’re at work make sure to ask Deaton about them.”

“And you think Deaton won’t wonder why I’m asking about some feathers the sheriff showed him? Deaton is a smart man and I’m not a good liar. He’s going to put two and two together quickly.”

“That’s true but you’re the true alpha. You have the right to know if there’s any supernatural danger in Beacon Hills. Be the alpha. Ask him.”

“You know you sounded a bit creepy right when you said, ‘be the alpha’?”

“Be the alpha,” Stiles said with the same tone as the first time. Scott chuckled. The two of them continued the conversation about the case until they were getting close. Stiles lowered the speed and Scott popped his head out of the window. He sniffed the air as Stiles drove. When they were close to apartment buildings Scott asked Stiles to stop and Stiles parked the car.

“Something smells… off.”

Stiles looked at Scott. “Off, how?” Stiles asked.

“Off as in… wrong. It’s hard to describe,” Scott said and pinched his nose. “I think it’s coming from there,” he said and pointed to the apartment building close by.

It was too risky to go through the front door so the two of them walked behind the building and found the fire escape. Scott jumped high, grabbed the bottom of the railing, pushed himself on to the platform and lowered the ladder. Being a werewolf has its perks, Stiles thought as he climbed up. Scott kept sniffing the air as they went floor by floor. When they got to the fourth floor Scott covered his nose.

“The smell is coming from there,” Scott said pointing to the furthest window on the right.

Scott opened the window with his claws and they went inside. Immediately Stiles felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“Do you feel that,” Stiles asked?

“Yeah,” Scott answered.

The air in the room felt… off. There wasn’t any way else to describe it. Other than that, everything seemed normal. The window had led them to a small living room with neatly organized pictures of desert and fossils on the walls. A few fossil ornaments were next to the TV and some home decor magazines on the coffee table. Scott searched the kitchen as Stiles went to the bedroom. There was a large Queen-size bed and two nightstands. Over at the conjoining bathroom there were two toothbrushes, gels and beauty products. The apartment was clearly housed by a couple. When Stiles got back to the living room, he noticed a picture of the tenants. It was a wedding picture of a man and a woman in their thirties. The brown-haired man was handsome in his tux and next to him was a beautiful petite blonde woman in her wedding dress. The couple was smiling in the picture and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Stiles couldn’t help thinking that they looked truly happy.

Scott walked into the living room. “There’s no sign of a struggle. There’s food in the fridge and dirty laundry in the washing bin. No sign of anything weird except this smell and … feeling,” he said.

Stiles didn't like where this was going. It felt like the smell was linked to the feeling and it gave him the creeps. “Their laptops and phones are gone. Dad must have taken them to the station. Anything in the trash?”

The pair of them searched the bins but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. The sheriff and his men must have gone through them already, but two more sets of eyes looking through them couldn’t hurt. They found a takeout bill from two days ago, some receipts from a theatre show, some bills. Nothing screamed out of the ordinary.

“Nothing,” Scott said. Suddenly Scott perked his head. “Someone’s making a phone call to the police,” he continued.

“About us?” Stiles thought it must have been “watchthyneighbour”.

Scott listened. “We have to go,” he said.

They walked towards the window when Stiles noticed something.

“Wait,” he said and walked around the living room.

“What is it?” Scott asked.

Stiles walked around the room. It was difficult to notice at first, but he swore that the room felt different depending on where he was standing. Yes, he though. He could feel his skin crawl just a little bit more at a spot near the entrance to the kitchen. It must have been the epicenter of the sensation. Stiles walked straight to the spot and closed his eyes to concentrate. His hands shook as a wave washed over him. Stiles wanted to crawl into a fetal position and hide. He had trouble thinking. Why was he standing there? He should be fleeing. Running away. Hiding. Anything else but stand here.

Stiles couldn’t take it and he backed off. He was sweating, and shivers ran down his spine. He couldn’t stop shaking.

“Stiles! Are you all right?” Scott asked in a hushed voice. He moved to help Stiles, but Stiles shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said.

At first, Stiles could only feel the sensation but the more he stood in that spot he felt something behind it. There was a familiarity in that emotion, but it was like seeing a shape of something through a fogged glass. He couldn’t make out what it really was. He had to do it again.

“Stand back,” Stiles said determined and took a step back to the center of the feeling. It felt now like he was walking into a hurricane. He tried to withstand the hits and concentrate but it was getting harder and harder. He wanted to flee. Just like he had fled from the stall on Danny’s birthday. Stiles opened his eyes and remembered how he had felt that night. Scared. Anxious. Fearful. Suddenly his mind was filled the images of the second time he had been at that stall and the emotions that had pushed the fear aside. Hunger. Need. Lust. Conviction. Determination. In that moment Stiles felt like he, for a split second, entered the eye of the storm of the sensation.

_How on earth… The fear. What on earth had done this? Wait. There were two…_

Stiles fell to his knees. The sensation had pushed him away. Stiles tried to crawl away, and Scott quickly helped him move to the window.

“Stiles!”

Stiles breathed heavily. He couldn’t talk. He could barely stand.

“Stiles! What happened!”

Stiles didn’t answer. The only thing he could do was shiver. Scott took control of the situation and helped Stiles through the window and closed it. He carried Stiles as they went down the fire escape.

“I don’t think the people in this apartment are alive,” Stiles managed to say as they made their way down. He was feeling a lot better now that they had moved away from the sensation, but he still felt weak.

“Hold on tight,” Scott said in response. They were on the bottom platform. Scott made Stiles piggyback him. Stiles hold as tightly as he could, and Scott jumped to the ground. Scott grunted as he hit the asphalt and lowered Stiles to the ground. Scott felt that his knees had taken some damage, but they were going to heal quickly. The two of them made it to the car and Stiles tried to open the door on the driver’s side of the car.

“I’m driving,” Scott said and walked Stiles to the passenger’s side. Stiles wanted to complain but he knew he was in no shape to drive. As Scott drove them away a police car drove to the building.

“What happened!?” Scott asked.

Stiles felt a lot better now that they had some distance to the flat. He tried to explain.

“It was odd. That strange feeling was like a wall that hid something behind it. A feeling. A moment. This doesn’t make sense, but it felt like what was inside it was the couples last moments.”

Scott fell silent. Stiles didn’t have the energy to explain more and the two of them drove in silence. Stiles knew what he did hadn't been smart, but it did give them more information about the case. And one thing was sure about it.

This wasn’t an ordinary missing persons case.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting between packs after Stiles’ and Scott’s adventure didn’t go well. They were in Derek’s loft and tensions were high.

“Did the two of you think for one second before you jumped into danger!” Derek shouted.

“Look man,” Stiles managed to say before Derek cut him off.

“You didn’t know what you were doing! Do you understand that you could have died!?” Derek shouted.

“It wasn’t like that!” Stiles shouted back and the two of them began arguing back and forth. It wasn’t until Scott shouted, “Stop it!” that the argument seized, but Scott’s interjection had only managed to aim Derek’s anger towards him.

“Scott. You’re an alpha. You should have known better,” Derek said.

Scott gave Derek a stern look before answering calmly. “Stiles and I went to investigate, things happened. I think everyone of us can remember situations that didn’t go as planned.”

Derek scowled. “You talk as if you had a plan,” he said.

“That’s not fair,” Scott said. “We couldn’t have known what was inside. We couldn’t have planned for that. But…” Scott paused for a moment. “We shouldn’t have been careless. Next time we’ll know better.”

Derek stared at Scott. “Second changes aren’t always guaranteed Scott,” he said.

Scott and Derek stared at each other. For a moment everyone held their breath, waiting to see what happened next. Eventually Scott nodded. It was this small gesture that de-escalated the tension and the rest breathed easier. But Stiles was still feeling hotheaded and mumbled something crude under his breath.

“Werewolf hearing,” Scott said and gave him a look.

“I know,” Stiles replied.

Everyone held their breath again and waited for Derek’s comeback. But Derek surprised everyone and said something quietly that made the other werewolves snicker. Stiles looked at his best friend for clarity, but Scott just shrugged at him and smiled.

“That’s unfair,” Stiles said and crossed his arms.

After that the rest of the meeting went smoother, but there wasn’t much to talk about. They didn’t know what the strange anomaly was, who or what did it nor what to do to it. The conversation went on and Stiles tried his best to listen, but he had difficulties concentrating. Why did Derek suddenly have a massive stick up his butt? That man was infuriating! Stiles bit his lip and he tried his best to not look at Derek. A part of him was still angry about the argument just seconds ago but that wasn’t all. Stiles thought about the moment in the locker room and the question he had thought of then. It kept popping in his mind as he was near Derek and it was one of the reasons why he had just argued with the man. If Stiles was an open book and if Derek had picked the signals that he was interested in him… Why hadn’t Derek done anything about it? Stiles bit his lip harder and tried to push his emotions to the sidelines for the moment, but it was difficult. In the end he only payed half attention to what was being said, but thankfully the meeting didn’t last long, and he left with Scott. As he got to his car he halted.

“I think I left my phone back there.”

“Didn’t you just text your dad with your phone?” Scott asked looking puzzled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles said as he walked back into the building, leaving Scott behind. Stiles rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants as the elevator went up to Derek’s floor. As the elevator was getting nearer and nearer to it’s destination Stiles felt more and more nervous. This was madness. What was he doing? What was he going to say? He didn’t know yet, but he knew he had to talk to Derek in private. He had to know how Derek felt about him.

Stiles got off the elevator and knocked on Derek’s door. He heard footsteps. Stiles gulped. This was it. The door opened and Stiles found himself looking straight into a pair of blue eyes.

“Well, well, well. Stiles. Long time no see,” Peter said and smiled.

Stiles blinked. He hadn’t noticed that Peter had stayed behind. During the meeting Peter hadn’t talked much so Stiles hadn’t thought about him… Much. He had only noticed that Peter’s V-neck was as revealing as ever.

“Hey, I’m the sarcastic one. Don’t come for my gig,” Stiles said as he quickly gathered himself.

“I didn’t know you had a gig. Does it pay well?” Peter asked.

“Yes. I make millions talking to people like you,” Stiles said and walked in past Peter. Now that they were close Stiles could smell Peter’s scent. He smelled good. What kind of shower gel did he use?

“I assume you have a reason to bother my nephew? Especially after you had ample time to talk to him just moments ago.”

Stiles tried his best not to react, but Peter noticed the change in Stiles’ heartbeat.

“Oh… Yes. Yes, I do,” Stiles said and racked his brains for an excuse to be here as he walked towards the desk. “I needed to… talk to Derek,” Stiles said. “I forgot to ask… about…”

“Oh, about what?” Peter asked and sat down on the couch legs wide open.

“I forgot to ask about…” Think quickly, Stiles thought. What would be a valid reason for him to be here? “If Derek would help me.”

“Help you?” Peter asked. “With anything particular?”

“Yes, I… Why do you need to know?” Stiles said.

Peter’s eyebrow rose. “No need to bite my head off. I’m just curios,” he said and remained quiet for a moment. “But if you need help, I’m all ears,” he continued.

Stiles was dumbfounded by the second time within a few moments.

“What?”

Peter smirked at the comment.

“I can be helpful when I want to. Between you and me, when it comes to ‘helping,’” Peter said emphasizing the word. “I’m better than Derek,” he continued and gave a subtle wink.

Stiles’ mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat. What was Peter talking about? Stiles automatically took a quick glance at Peter’s package. He noticed that Peter’s bulge had caused his jeans to stretch out in the crotch area.

“Why would you think I would want your help?” Stiles asked and quickly returned his gaze above crotch level.

“Wrong question.”

“What?”

“The right question is why wouldn’t you want my help.”

“Because you’re a murderer and a psychopath.”

“I’m not a total psychopath,” Peter said and left the murderer part out of his rebuttal. “I’m just a realist. In the past I’ve operated on what’s best for me, but now I’m more interested in other things, like helping you.”

Stiles squinted. “I really should look out the window and see if pigs are flying,” he said.

“That's not nice,” Peter said. “I’m only offering my services,” he continued and ever so slightly widened his stance, giving Stiles a better view of his crotch.

Stiles opened his mouth but didn’t have time to answer as he heard Derek coming down the spiral staircase.

“Stiles?” Derek said as he got down. Stiles stared at Derek and then looked at Peter. His mind was raising. How was he going to talk to Derek with Peter in the room and what was up with that conversation just now? His discomfort must have been visible as Peter got up.

“Well, I better go. I’ll get the item back later,” Peter said to Derek. “Stiles,” he said and nodded at him. Stiles noticed that Peter looked like he was pleased, but Stiles couldn’t be sure as the expression had only shown for less than a second. Stiles waited for Peter to leave until he looked at Derek again. They were alone now. Stiles wanted to ask, what did Peter give to him and why, but as Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, the questions seemed less important.

“Stiles,” Derek said. For a moment Stiles thought that Derek said his name longingly. My mind must be playing with me, Stiles thought. First Peter, now this.

“Derek,” Stiles said. Derek scanned Stiles face looking for something. Stiles wasn’t sure if he found what he was looking for.

“If you’ve come to argue about –, “ Derek said.

“I need your help,” Stiles said cutting him off.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed. He recovered quickly and asked, “With what?” as he walked closer. The way Derek managed to make walking two feet incredibly sexy was a talent. The shoulder swag and the confidence... Stiles gulped.

“I need you to help me…” Oh God, Stiles said to himself. Why would he need Derek’s help? Why did he say he needed Derek’s help? Curse you Peter! Quick. Say the first thing that comes to mind! “Gym!”

There was an awkward pause in which Stiles was having an Inside Out kind of situation where his braincells were arguing whose idea was saying the word gym.

“You want me to help you… gym?” Derek asked.

Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into? Stiles thought.

“Yes. I need your help IN the gym. I’ve had trouble getting muscles and since you have… muscles,” Stiles said and used his hands to emphasize his words. “I thought you could help me.”

“I didn’t even know you went to a gym,” Derek said.

Busted!

“No. YES! I mean I haven’t had time and since I haven’t known what to do there I sorta haven’t gone.” Sometimes Stiles surprised even himself with the amount of bullshit he could spew in a moment’s notice.

“Well, I guess I can help you,” Derek said. “Was that the only reason you wanted to talk to me?” Derek asked.

Now was the time, Stiles thought. Now was the time to ask Derek on how he felt about him. This was the actual reason for him to come back here. He wanted to know.

Stiles opened his mouth and said…

“Yep.”

After that Stiles left after agreeing that Derek would text him and schedule out their training. On his way down Stiles proceed to hit his head on the wall of the elevator. He groaned and cursed his lack of courage. He’d wanted to ask but as soon as the words were on his lips, he felt unsure and backed off. What if Derek had laughed at him? A part of him wanted to barge back in and ask Derek. Get it over with. But the majority of him wasn’t ready for a possible rejection. Feeling conflicted and frustrated Stiles drove home.

As soon as he got home, he went to his computer. He tried to find information about the anomaly, but he couldn’t concentrate. That stupid conversation with Derek kept playing on a loop in his head. Stiles ran his hands through his hair and tried to think about something else. He needed something to do.

“Oh, screw it,” Stiles said out loud and googled porn. Pretty soon he had his favorite X-rated movie playing, some lube on his hand and his dick out. Stiles played with his dick as he watched the first scenes unfold, leisurely tracing his dick from base to tip and back again. He then grabbed his balls and played with them until moving his middle finger southwards to play with his taint. Stiles lifted his leg, so it rested on the table. Now that he had more room, he continued his exploration with his finger. The movie had quickly proceeded to action as the two men were kissing and fondling each other. Using his other hand Stiles mimicked the porn stars movements, twisting and playing with his nipples, until he moved his hand to his cock and started to masturbate. Stiles’ breathing got deeper. His middle finger was still fiddling his taint and moving even lower. The sinful sounds coming from the porn stars were making Stiles hornier as his finger came in contact with his hole. Stiles pumped his cock slowly as he traced his hole. The feeling was strange but pleasurable. It felt like he was scratching an itch he hadn’t noticed before.

Stiles was barely watching what was happening on the screen, but he knew this movie like the back of his hand. The dark-haired porn star with a defined jawline was pounding the leaner, brown-haired one. Stiles pressed his finger gently on his entrance. His other hand pumped his hard cock and Stiles matched his rhythm with the porn stars. His release was getting closer, the pressure inside him was increasing. Stiles pushed his finger harder on his hole. He felt his entrance tighten and he waited a moment before pushing his finger back. He gasped in a high-pitched voice. He needed more. He had to have more. He wanted to get fucked. He wanted a dick right here that would fuck him. Why hadn’t he been up-front with Derek? If he had there would be a chance that Derek would be fucking him right now. Pounding him. Just like the porn star. The lust inside him was boiling and his hand pumped his cock faster. He was so close. He needed someone. Anyone. This loneliness was too much. This hunger was too much. Stiles’ hand was moving as fast as it could, bring him closer to the edge, and with a gasp Stiles released his seed. Pump after pump of sperm came out of him and Stiles enjoyed the pleasure his ejaculation gave him.

It took him a while to catch his breath. He’d made a mess all over his thighs and hand, and he’d got cum all over his fingers. The two men onscreen were still going at it and Stiles watched them for a moment. The dark-haired one suddenly stopped fucking, pulled his cock out and started to jack off as the other porn star switched position, opened his mouth and received a cum facial. Stiles watched as the man swallowed the cum and started to suck the other man's cock. Stiles looked at his cum covered fingers again and moved them towards his mouth. The last time he had tried to taste his own cum he had panicked. This time… Stiles licked his cum. The taste wasn’t bad. It was different than the one he had tasted before, maybe a bit sweeter. Stiles tried to lick some more but suddenly stopped and wiped the rest on some paper. It felt too weird eating his own cum. He much preferred eating someone else’s.

Stiles clicked the calendar open on his laptop. It was five more days until Wednesday. Five more days, Stiles thought.

 

***

 

Derek stepped into the shower and turned the water on high. He closed his eyes as the heat of the water soaked into his skin. The water poured down on him, dripping on his sides, and he felt some of the stress leave his body as the heat from the water encompassed him. It had been a rough day that had ended with the meeting and finding out what Scott and Stiles had done. Derek felt a tinge of anger thinking about it. He knew Stiles had the habit of putting himself in danger, but Scott should have stopped him. Derek vowed that he would train more with Scott in the following weeks to increase Scott’s tactical knowledge. And he’d have to train with Stiles too. Those workouts Stiles had asked would be a perfect opportunity. Derek thought about what had happened after the meeting and he couldn’t help but to think of the way Stiles had acted when they’d been alone. He was sure Stiles had wanted to ask for something more, but Derek wasn’t sure what. Maybe he could get him to open up to him while they trained. He smiled as he pictured Stiles flailing at the gym. That would be something worth watching, he though. And he’d have time to also watch Stiles’ butt. Suddenly the notion that he would have the chance to spend some alone time with Stiles crossed his mind and Derek began to think of workouts that would involve a lot of hands on teaching.

Derek began to soap his body. His hands traced his muscles and the soap made his skin glisten. He thought about Stiles and fantasized about how going to the gym would lead to other things. He grabbed his quickly hardening member and started to pump it. The soap was enough lubricant for him, and soon he had a steady rhythm going on. It took him a while to finish but after he climaxed Derek felt clear minded and less stressed. He looked down and gave a final pump to his cock. It had been a while since he’d had sex and the urge to be with someone was getting louder. Since coming back to Beacon Hills Derek had come accustomed to sharing his life with another and now that he’d been alone for a moment, he found that the single life didn’t feel as great as it once had. He wanted, he needed, more. He wanted someone to be with. Even for a moment. Derek finished showering, dried himself with a towel and looked at his phone. He went through his contact list and stopped when he got to Braeden’s name. Derek looked at the name but scrolled past it. Too much had happened to go back there. On Stiles’ name he halted. Why did Stiles ask him to be his trainer? Was there an ulterior motive or was Stiles just being honest and wanted to beef up? Derek closed his contact list. He needed more information about what was going on before rushing into things.

Derek’s went to his apps and his finger hovered on top of a particular app. It wouldn’t be difficult to have someone come over and help him let off some steam. No names, no attachments and no baggage. It wouldn’t be the first time he had done so. Derek was hesitant and looked at the app. His finger almost pressed it open, but Derek decided against it and instead closed his phone. He’d just taken the edge off and felt more level-headed. Besides, who knows what one-night stand would lead up to?

 

***

 

_Wednesday_

“Lick the head. Yeah, just like that.”

Stiles followed orders and soon traced circles on the head of the penis with the tip of his tongue. It had been a week since Stiles had given his first blowjob and he had mulled over on whether he should come again and take the man’s proposition. Somewhere along the way he had decided to give it a go.

“I hope my cock isn’t boring you?” Peter said using his masked voice. Stiles had stopped licking and was looking at the cock. He gave it a long, wet lick.

“Just admiring the view,” Stiles said. And what a view it was. The cock in front of him was big, with a large mushroom head and large veins. It was one of the biggest cocks Stiles had ever seen and maybe one of the most appealing looking. It was strange to think that a cock could be beautiful, but this one was aesthetically pleasing with its silken skin and delicious color. It was one of those cocks of which even porn stars would be envious of.

“I’m pleased that you find my cock worth admiring. Now, wrap your lips around it and suck it,” Peter said. Stiles started to suck, and Peter gave additional instructions. He was pleased to notice Stiles followed his orders to the tee. All week long he had relished in the knowledge that the scrawny, annoying teen who had been a thorn at his hide had grown up to become a young man who had sucked his cock. What had been even better was the knowledge that it would happen again.

Slurp.

Slurp.

The noises that Stiles was making were music to Peter’s ears. Peter gasped as he felt Stiles’ tongue work his slit. Damn, he was hungry for this, Peter thought. When he had arrived, he had barely dropped his pants when Stiles had fished his cock from his underwear and guided it through the glory hole. Clearly Stiles had been famishing for some action. Good thing he hadn’t masturbated for a week in preparation for this.

Stiles kept on bobbing his head and sucking the head. His jaw was aching, so he stopped sucking and instead pumped the girthy member with his right hand.

“Don’t stop. Keep your mouth on my cock,” Peter commanded.

Stiles touched his jaw. He would have to search on how to help with the ache after this. Stiles wrapped his mouth back on Peter’s cock and resumed sucking. He slurped and licked. Worked his mouth back and forth and gave Peter’s cockhead a good tongue bath. Even though his jaw hurt Stiles could feel how having a cock in his mouth was exiting and sensual. His own cock was strained against the seam of his pants. His nostrils flared, and he moaned. Yes, he loved sucking cock, Stiles thought as he took the cock deeper into his mouth.

Peter heard the moan. The vibrations from it felt good but the knowledge that Stiles was getting off sucking his cock felt even better. Peter estimated that Stiles could now take almost two thirds of his cock into his mouth at best. It would take a lot of sessions until his cock would be buried to the hilt in Stiles’ throat.

Stiles bobbed his head.

Sucked.

Licked.

The only noises in the restroom were Stiles' wet mouth moving on Peter’s cock and Peter's instructions.

Then the door to the restroom opened.

Stiles’ tried to be as quiet as he could while having a cock in his mouth. What should he do? Did someone just enter the restroom? Did the one who had just entered know that he was in the stall? Should he stop sucking? Stiles’ mind went a mile a minute and he unconsciously tried to lick his lips, but only managed to lick the frenulum. He heard a quiet gasp from the other side of the hole and Stiles mind stopped racing. A wicked idea started to form, and he licked the same part again. Peter’s eyebrows rose. He was sure Stiles would stop until the man had left but instead Stiles wanted to play. Interesting, Peter thought, and pulled his penis back a bit before thrusting it into Stiles’ mouth. Two can play this game.

Stiles matched his bobbing with the thrusts and felt the cockhead touch the back of his mouth a few times. Stiles still had a pretty bad gag reflex, but he had learned from last time and could handle the feeling for a second. He felt competitive and doubled his efforts. He sucked and bobbed harder than ever. Pumped the cock with his hand. Anything to make the man on the other side of the partition make noises.

This went on for a while until Stiles tried to listen the sound of the stranger’s movements behind the stalls and he, for a brief moment, bobbed his head too close to the gloryhole. Because of the lack of concentration, he wasn’t prepared for the sharp thrust that glided the cock further inside his mouth than ever before. The large, girthy, long cock banged hard at the opening of his throat and tried to make its way down. Immediately Stiles felt his gag reflex hit hard and backed away. Tears were forming in his eyes and Stiles tried his best not to cough, but he had to. He coughed and coughed. He tried his best to be as silent as possible, but it was impossible. He was making too much noise, but he couldn’t stop himself. Dammit, he thought.

As soon as he had stopped coughing Stiles went still and listened. At first, he could only hear his heart beating fast, but soon he heard noises. Someone was walking outside. Oh God. What if they came knocking on the door? He didn’t know what to do. There was no way in hell that the man outside hadn’t heard him. Stiles’ hands were starting to get clammy. How was he going to get out of this situation?

Stiles looked at the large cock coming out of the gloryhole. It was wet with his spit. He had waited a week to suck it again and enjoyed every moment until now. Suddenly Stiles pondered about the situation. Would it be the end of the world if the stranger would say something or knock on the door? Stiles grabbed the cock and gave a small pump. He had waited a long time to know how it felt giving head and he wanted to get better at it. Would one unforeseen incident derail his plans? Stiles felt a bit surer about the situation and put the head of the cock back in his mouth. Damned if he wouldn’t do what he came here to do and resumed the blow job. He sucked. Licked. And decided that he didn’t care if someone heard him do so.

It took a while but eventually the stranger left. As soon as he heard the door slam Stiles stopped sucking and said, “Well, wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

“Anyone could come in at any moment,” Peter responded. “You were doing fine until the interruption. Your only mistake was trying to take more of me in your mouth than you could currently handle. But don’t worry, we’ll get that gag reflex sorted out. Once you suck me off regularly, you’ll get used to the feeling.”

Stiles paused and looked hopefully at the large mushroom head of the cock. He imagined it going down his throat. The thought of it send shivers of excitement through his body. He gripped the cock and gave it a lick before continuing sucking it.

He sucked.

Licked.

Sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed.

The stall was once again filled with a wet squishy voice that came from a cock going in and out of Stiles mouth.

Slurp.

Slurp.

Squish.

Minutes ran by and Peter could feel his release getting closer.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said.

Stiles was ready for it. This time he was prepared.

“Do you want my cum?”

Stiles sucked harder.

“I take that as a yes,” Peter said. He was so close.

Slurp.

Lick.

Peter could feel the release.

“I’m coming!”

Stiles backed away and directed the cock straight to his face. Peter’s cock pumped load after load of cum. Stiles could feel the hard member pulsate as he held it in his hand. It felt hot and strong as it throbbed and twitched, sending hot ropes of Peter’s seed into his face and open mouth, giving him a cum facial. Just like in his favorite porn. After Peter had unloaded thoroughly, he gathered his strength and asked, “Ready for round two?”

Stiles gave the head of the penis a loving kiss and felt a bit of cum leak out of it. He smacked his lips, looked at the penis with wonder and gave it a few pumps. The member was getting already a bit harder. Stiles thought, how it was strange that something could feel so silky and warm yet hard and unyielding inside.

“Yes,” Stiles said. Oh boy, he was ready for more.

Peter filled Stiles stomach with three more loads. The smell of cum filled the stall and Stiles was panting after the last blowjob. He had given his all. His jaw ached, His knees hurt and even his neck was telling him to cool down. Still, Stiles felt euphoric and accomplished. His cheeks were reddened with lust, eyes half closed, and the panting was as much because of lust as exhaustion. He couldn’t take any more even if he wanted but that didn't stop him from still wanting more. Stiles gave the long and girthy cock a kiss right at one of the larger veins. He could feel the man’s heartbeat on his lips as he kissed it.

Peter was spent and breathing heavily. He had taken off his shirt and beads of sweat was running down his hard, muscly body. He could feel Stiles kiss his cock and Peter smiled naughtily. He relished the sensation. Stiles had just sucked all the cum out of him. Peter decided that it was time for another gamble.

“I want to give you a gift,” Peter said.

Stiles couldn’t stop giving small kisses to the meaty tool. “You already gave me the best gift I’ve ever had,” Stiles said without thinking and Peter was taken aback by Stiles' words. Peter listened to Stiles’ heartbeat and he could tell Stiles was telling the truth. If only Stiles knew. If only Stiles knew who’s cock he was kissing. Peter wondered if he would eventually get to fuck Stiles. To feel his cock penetrate Stiles’ ring, to push himself fully into Stiles and to feel Stiles’ hole wrap around him. He would love to hear the moans Stiles would make and to hear Stiles yell out his name in passion as he fucked him over and over and over again.

Peter smiled mischievously. He wouldn’t have to wonder. If he played his cards right, he could make it into reality. Peter imagined Derek’s face when he’d hear Stiles scream out his name again and again as he fucked Stiles. His dick gave a jolt in response. Yes, he liked the idea. He would make sure Derek would find out that Stiles was his. He would make sure Derek knew he was giving Stiles long, hard, passionate fucks every night and day. Yes, Peter thought. He liked the idea.

But first things first.

Peter pulled his cock out of the glory hole to Stiles’ dismay, but Stiles was quickly surprised that a hand came through the hole holding a card. Stiles reached out and took the card. He read it and was puzzled.

“It’s my number. You can reach me at all times.”

Stiles cocked his head. He didn’t understand.

“Text me,” Peter said. “I don’t know about you but getting off once a week is a slow pace. So, if you need more, I’ll be happy to provide more. Anytime.”

Stiles thought it out. On the other hand, he couldn’t deny that having the option to suck cock anytime he wanted was alluring. On the other hand, he was wary.

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

Peter pulled his pants up, but before leaving he said, “You should check the other side of the paper. It'll be your homework.”

Stiles flipped the paper. It had a web address written on it. Before he could say anything, Peter had left.


	5. Chapter 5

The branches and leaves rustled as the wind swayed the trees in Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles closed his eyes as a gust of wind whooshed around him and breathed in the earthy smell of the forest. It was a perfect day to do some meditation or go jogging in the forest — if you were into that. Instead of doing either of those things, Stiles looked at his watch and huffed loudly. _How long was this going to take_? he thought. It wasn’t until an hour later that Stiles heard movement in the forest and in that time, he had managed to make dance moves to an imaginary song he’d just made up, completely deplete his phones battery, walked around the forest, got lost and found his way back to his car. Stiles listened closely to the sounds coming nearer and opened the trunk where his mountain ash filled baseball bat waited. It wouldn’t be the first time that a monster barged out of the forest, so it was wiser to prepare for the worst. The noises got closer and closer and soon a familiar figure emerged behind the trees.

“Finally!” Stiles yelled and closed the trunk.

“Sorry,” Scott replied as he got closer. As Scott got nearer Stiles noticed that he was sweaty and had a few bruises on his hands.

“Well how was it?” Stiles asked.

“Gruesome,” Scott replied as he changed his shirt. Scott had more bruises on his stomach and Stiles grit his teeth.

“I don’t understand why Derek had to train you in the middle of the day on a Saturday.” Stiles said. “I mean we could have plans. I could have plans! Doesn’t he think about anyone else?”

“I…”

“Could you imagine me doing stuff like that? The nerve. What did he even teach you?”

“Well…”

“No. Don’t say. I can guess. You had to run around, dodge his attacks or do something stupid stuff like that.”

“You…”

“I knew it! All this talk about special training and it’s the same stuff you’ve been training to already!”

“Uhuh.”

“I can picture it now. His smug face. I bet he knew I was waiting for you. I bet he did some extra lecture so he could keep you there. He knew I had wait for an extra hour! Spite, I tell you! Spite!”

“Umm..”

“That man. He’s infuriating! Whit his stupid face and stupid tight wifebeaters, stupid jeans and his stupid leather jacket! Who dresses like they belong in a production of Grease?”

“Sti-.”

“And those teeth. He looks like a bunny! Was he one in a past life? Oh, can you imagine that? Bunny Derek. All cute and cuddly. I bet he was someone’s pet and grew up doing nothing but eating and —.”

“Stiles!”

“What!?”

“You need to eat. Let’s get some curly fries,” Scott said exhausted and got into the car.

 

***

 

“Oh God yes! Give it to me! Spread my hole!”

The noises of bed creaking and skin slapping skin were audible in the small room. Even though the blinds were closed the room had plenty of light and you could see clothing scattered on the floor and on the desk, a single sock hanging from a lampshade and two men on the bed, fucking wildly in doggy style position. The room was hot and filled with the smells of sex and sweat.

“Yes! That’s right stretch me out! Ah!” Ethan yelled.

“Oh baby, you feel so good,” Danny said as his dick worked in and out of Ethan’s hole.

“Fuck me baby, fuck me!” Ethan shouted, and Danny used his knees to spread his legs wider. Ethan gasped as Danny’s dick hit different spots than before and bucked his ass back against him. “God! Yes!” he shouted. Danny grabbed his head and kissed him forcefully while still fucking him. “You feel so good, so tight,” Danny said as he broke the kiss. Ethan loved when Danny took control. The first time he had met Danny he had pictured him as cute and submissive but quickly found out that Danny saved his dominance to the bedroom. He remembered the surprise he had felt when he’d been the one who ended up on his back and legs in the air after their first date. Not a bad turn of events looking back, but but at the time it had caught him off guard.

“You feel so good inside me,” Ethan said panting as he enjoyed the sensation of Danny’s long, deep strokes. Danny replied with his trademark smile. “Do I? Let me hear it. Let me hear how good I am,” Danny said and bit Ethan’s neck. Ethan gasped and his eyes turned red for a moment. “God, you can fuck!” Ethan exclaimed as Danny kept on pounding him. They had fucked like crazy ever since they had started to date, and Danny was now an expert of all of Ethan’s erogenous zones. He’d even managed to find new ones that Ethan hadn’t known.

Ethan panted as he felt overwhelmed.  He felt so many things at the same time and his body didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted this so bad and it felt amazing. He didn’t care that he felt vulnerable while getting fucked nor that his instincts told him to take control. He just wanted to feel this again and again ever since Danny had first opened him up to bottoming. “Ah! Aah! AaaAAH!” he moaned and panted. He wanted this. “Don’t stop! Fuck me harder! It feels amazing!” he grunted.

Abruptly Danny’s phone started to ring. As Danny’s thrusts becoming erratic and weaker and Ethan grunted “don’t answer it, keep going.” Danny smacked his ass playfully in response. “Oh, trust me, I don’t have any plans on stopping,” he said and gave a sharp, deep thrust that made Ethan moan. Danny resumed his pace and the continuous rhythmic sounds drowned the phones ringtone. The two of them were like animals in heat, caring nothing else but the pleasure of their act and soon the ringing stopped.

“Oh God! I’m gonna cum!” Ethan shouted and pumped his cock. Danny grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to him. “Remember. Big finish,” he whispered into his ear. Ethan grabbed Danny’s hair in response and gave him a passionate, deep kiss before getting back on all fours. Danny grabbed Ethan’s hips harder and fucked him with fast, long strokes, the kind which he knew would send Ethan over the edge. Ethan responded by shouting loudly and Danny quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him upwards and watched as his boyfriend came in ropes of cum. Ethans spurting cock twitched upwards with every orgasm and Danny shuddered and felt his own release coming nearer as Ethan’s walls kept milking him. The sensations were too much and he grunted as his cock exploded and Ethan felt Danny’s cum flooding inside him.

The two of them remained motionless for a moment, basking in their post orgasmic state, before Danny started to kiss Ethan’s neck and running his hands on Ethan’s abs. Ethan smiled at this and whispered “ready for a cuddle?” Danny smirked at the comment and answered, “need to do one thing before that.” Danny let go of Ethan and went to the camera near the bed.

“What should we call this one?” He asked as he observed the footage.

“A lazy fuck?” Ethan answered satisfied as he laid down on his stomach.

"Did you just call my lovemaking lazy?” Danny asked and Ethan chuckled. The camera had recorded everything, and Danny watched the first few minutes of them fucking. “Looks alright,” he said and turned the camera off before picking his phone from the floor.

“Who called?” Ethan asked.

“Jackson. Sent me a message too. Argh! Oh no! I totally forgot we made plans,” Danny said and started to type a response. Ethan felt a tinge of jealousy. “Well I’m sorry that I ruined your plans,” he replied. Danny stopped writing and looked at Ethan’s naked body. “You didn’t ruin anything. Do you know how many times Jackson has ditched me when he was dating Lydia? Suits him well to experience the same. In fact —,” he said as an idea popped in his head. Danny returned to bed, opened Ethan’s legs wider and spread his cheeks. His cum was slowly leaking from Ethan’s hole.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked.

“Paying back with interest,” Danny replied, placing his spent cock right next to Ethan’s hole.

“What... Did you just —, oh, you are going to pay for that!” Ethan said as he heard Danny taking a picture. He quickly threw Danny of him and straddled him on the bed. “Don’t worry. I didn’t send it, yet,” Danny said as Ethan pinned his hands on the mattress.

“Yet?!”

“I’ll send it if I get your permission,” Danny said and smiled seductively.

Ethan hesitated. He grabbed Danny’s phone and looked at the photo. He thought quickly. The photo was explicit and the thought that Jackson would receive it — Ethan licked his lips as he felt something inside him stir. This sudden emotion felt exiting and… naughty. Ethan continued to stare at the picture and finally said “this won’t do.” Danny looked at him quizzically. “My face isn’t showing,” Ethan continued.

Danny held his breath for a moment. “Wha?” he managed to say after a while. Ethan gave Danny his phone back. “I can’t let Jackson think you’ve been fucking some random guy. My ego would be bruised.” Danny was at loss of words as Ethan got off him and got back on all fours. “C’mon, take some pictures!” Ethan commanded.

After Danny sent Jackson a picture Ethan approved, Danny’s phone kept dinging with new messages from Jackson. Danny thought didn’t have time to look at them as the photo session had sparked the pair to go for another round.

 

***

 

“Feeling better?” Scott asked as Stiles munched some fries in their favorite diner. Stiles said ‘yeah’ but with his cheeks full of curly fries and it was almost impossible to understand him. Luckily Scott had years of experience under his belt and got the message. This wasn’t the first time Stiles tried to communicate with his mouth full of food.

“Good,” Scott said and took one of Stiles’ fries. The two of them then sat in silence as Stiles munched his food and it wasn’t until Stiles had nearly eaten all his fries that he said “Ok, what’s up?”

“Huh?” Scott asked.

“C’mon Scotty boy. You’ve been staring out the window most of the time. What’s going on?” Stiles said. Scott quickly tore his gaze from the window.

“I… I didn——,” Scott said but eventually muttered “It’s nothing.”

“Mhmm. I’m not buying that,” Stiles said.

Scott looked out of the window into the distance and took his time before replying.

“It’s just something Derek said.”

“What did that id… I mean, what did he say?” Stiles asked.

Scott looked uncomfortable but continued. “We were training defense tactics and he told me to imagine someone who I needed to protect. Well, I pictured mom and you and…” He fell silent and Stiles urged Scott to continue. “I thought of someone that really surprised me,” Scott finally said.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Stiles asked.

“I don… In an unexpected way? I think.”

Stiles looked at the last curly fry in front of him. He sighed and pushed the plate towards Scott, offering it to Scott.

“I’m going to shoot in the dark here. In that moment you thought of someone else than Kira?”

Scott flinched. “How did you ——,” he said before he could stop himself.

“I’m not the only one who’s an open book,” Stiles said and tried to hide the bitterness from his voice. “So, who’s the lucky lady or guy?” Stiles asked.

In the end Scott didn’t tell him a name. Stiles could tell that Scott needed to sort out his emotions, much like he too had to regarding his own situation. It had been over a week since he’d got the card from the man. Stiles had googled the address on it and found the instructions on the site helpful. He had come across them before here and there but the way they were written were specific and felt more like a personal training program designed just for him. Stiles had started with the first steps and bought a new toothbrush to train the back of his throat with it and had noticed some progress with his gag reflex, which he had put to use during their last meetup, but it would take time and dedication to get it where he wanted it to be.

What Stiles hadn’t done was either call or text the man. His search on who the number belonged to hadn’t bear fruit and that frustrated him. He wanted to know more about the man but didn’t have any viable means to do research on him. Danny had been adamant before that he wouldn’t hack any more computers and Stiles couldn’t just ask the people from Jungle about the man’s identity without pulling focus on himself. Stiles prayed that nobody would tell his dad about what he was doing, so he didn’t want to test his luck anymore than he was currently doing.

Stiles pushed the thoughts out of his head and concentrated on Scott. There was still plenty of time to hang out and Stiles changed subjects and talked about the new Netflix series he’d started to watch.

 

***

 

“That… was…” Danny said out of breath.

“… Yeah…” Ethan replied equally winded.

They were laying on the bed in a post orgasm euphoria. Ethan managed to find strength to move and laid his sweaty head on Danny’s peck. His arm reached for Danny’s hair but as he groped forward, he found his hand touching something hard. It was Danny’s phone. Ethan picked it up and smiled as he read Jackson’s replies.

“I think Jackson must have liked the picture we sent,” Ethan said.

“What? Let me see —.” Danny laughed as he read the messages. “If by threatening me with picks of straight porn and — oh wow, he commented on the pictures horrible lighting and composition,” he continued.

“Well we’ll just have to take some more photos for him. Show that were listening to feedback.”

Danny felt his spine tingle from the thought. “Oh, yeah?” he asked. “Yeah,” Ethan replied.

There was a silence that lasted for a moment and the two of them didn’t move a muscle.

“But maybe not right now,” Danny said, and Ethan grunted in agreeance. They were both worn out.

 

***

 

Stiles dropped Scott off at his house. There had been a weird vibe between them that Stiles had tried to resolve unsuccessfully. It was obvious to him that the cause of it had been Scott’s revelation that he didn’t want to share. Stiles gripped the steering wheel harder. _Dammit_ , he thought. It all came back to Derek. If Derek hadn’t trained with Scott and said something… Stiles knew that a lot of his current negative emotions towards Derek stem from the unresolved issue between them but reasoning the cause of his emotions didn’t help with handling it. What he did find was that keeping a festering, slow burning bitterness towards Derek helped. Was it healthy? No, but it would do for now.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to arrive at his destination and he parked his car at the Sheriff Station parking lot. Strauss was manning the front desk.

“Hi Strauss. Is dad in his office?”

“Where else would he be?” the deputy answered and nodded Stiles to move along. When Stiles walked past him, he noticed someone’s stuff on Haigh’s old table and backtracked his steps back to Strauss.

“Did we get a new deputy?” Stiles asked. Strauss, who was doing some paperwork, nodded.

“Yes. Quite recently. Val… I mean Deputy Clark is showing him the rounds.”

Stiles didn’t remember his dad telling him about a new deputy. “Oh,” he said quietly. He looked at the blush in the deputy’s face and after a moment said “Oh,” much louder. "Interesting,” Stiles said. He had always thought that Strauss had a thing for Valerie.

Strauss looked like a deer in the headlights. “What?” he asked.

“So, what’s the new guy like?” Stiles asked innocently.

“Tall, bald… muscly,” Strauss replied and muttered the last description.

“Hmm,” Stiles said. “I see. So, Val — I mean Valerie — is showing him around? Are they getting along well?” Stiles noticed that Strauss was holding his pen tightly. Stiles was sure that if Strauss applied any more pressure the pen would break. “What’s his name?”

“Stiles! Stop pestering my deputies!” the sheriff shouted from his office. How on earth did he find the worst possible moments to butt in, Stiles thought. “Bring me some coffee!” the Sheriff continued.

“How many cups has he had?” Stiles asked.

Strauss looked uncomfortable and did his best to ignore Stiles.

“I see,” Stiles said and went to get his dad a cup of water.

“That’s not coffee,” The sheriff said as Stiles plopped the cup right in front of him.

“Your observation skills astound me,” Stiles said. “You’re going to get peptic ulcer with the amount you keep drinking. Water is good for you.”

The sheriff gave him a side eye. “Did you come here just to watch over my liquid intake?”

“Can’t a loving son come and see his dad in his workplace without any reason?”

“Sure. Who is this loving son you’re talking about?”

Stiles swallowed the first few replies to that awful dad joke. “Me. I’m talking about me.”

The sheriff stared at his son. “So, your visit doesn’t have anything to do to the fact that the forensic report from the feathers came back?”

“They did? Oh, wow. I had no idea,” Stiles said faking his surprise badly.

“I swear to God I have no idea how you keep on finding out what’s going on in this Station.” Stiles tried his best to look innocent. The sheriff sighed and threw a folder towards Stiles who grabbed it and started to read.

“Inconclusive? The tests came back inconclusive!? They took additional time to test them and the result was inconclusive?”

“Sadly, yes,” the sheriff said and drank some water.

“How can tests from feathers come back inconclusive!? Can’t they tell what kind of bird the feathers belong to or anything else?” Stiles asked.

“That’s what I asked so I called the head of the forensic team. Turns out she didn’t want to talk to me so I’m heading there on Monday to ask her face to face.”

Stiles racked his brains. Surely, they could tell what kind of bird those feathers belonged to. This didn’t make any sense. Stiles read the report again, but it didn’t give him any more answers.

“Don’t worry son. We’ll figure this one out.”

Stiles felt his conscience knocking. He hadn’t told his dad that he and Scott had visited the crime scene and what had happened there. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in his fathers’ eyes when he had specifically asked him not to go but what if that meant that he was now withholding important information. There was something wrong with this case.

“Dad, I need to tell you something.”

Stiles told his father about what had happened, and the sheriff listened quietly. Stiles couldn’t look him in the eyes as he told his story but could feel the disapproval radiating from the man. But as he got to the part where Scott and him and gone to the apartment, the sheriff interrupted.

“Stiles. What are you talking about?” the sheriff asked.

Stiles was puzzled. “I’m talking about this case,” he said slowly. “You know, the couple that went missing. The place where you found those feathers. Me and Scott went ——,” he said.

The sheriff was eerily quiet for a moment. “One person. There’s a missing person case about one person. An old bachelor who lived near the lake,” he finally said.

“What…” Stiles said.

“Stiles. I need you to tell me where this apartment is, right now.”

“Are you saying…” Stiles stopped mid-sentence as the realization hit him.

“Stiles. I need you to tell me everything,” the sheriff said firmly.

Stiles felt like his blood turned to ice. He couldn’t believe it. Scott and he hadn’t found the crime scene.

They had stumbled on to a second crime scene.

 

***

 

Deputy Clark drove the police car and showed Beacon Hills to the new deputy.

“So, what brought you to Beacon Hills?” Clark asked him, making small talk.

The new deputy caught his reflection in the mirror. “Had some unfinished business in this part of the world,” he said and stared at his image. He still had some trouble recognizing himself. A lot had changed in a short amount of time.

The new deputy didn’t listen the Clark’s reply and soon she got the message and stopped talking. They drove on and it wasn’t until they drove to a new area that Clark spoke again. “And here is Beacon Hills High School. Place is filled with pranksters. I’ve lost the count on how many times we’ve had phone calls about wild animals roaming the halls. Unfortunately, there’s also been a lot of crazy stuff going on in there. Attacks, vandalization. Kids these days I swear.” Clark went on but the new deputy hadn’t listened a word since she had said Beacon Hills High School. His eyes flashed blue as he saw the familiar building and he looked for anything that had changed since last time he’d seen it. Suddenly Clark said something that interested the man.

“What did you say about the new security features?”

As Clark gave information to him, he memorized the important parts. Just like he had done the entire car ride, mapping Beacon Hills as they went along.


End file.
